Técnica de combate
by Princess-Saiyan
Summary: Goku es un guerrero muy hábil, aun así hay técnicas que no domina muy bien y que requieren de la instrucción de la persona adecuada.
1. Necesito lecciones

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Dragon Ball pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, solo los he tomado prestados un rato para hacer este fanfiction.**

 **Notas de la autora:** Esta historia se me ocurrió después de leer el fic de saiyayin seductor. La idea de una Chichi agobiada por la falta de destreza marital de su esposo, así como de un Goku más sensual me movió el piso, de inmediato imaginé que habría escrito yo con una premisa semejante y de pronto bum nació este bebé que están a punto de leer.

Bien, quiero aclarar que, aunque la idea surgió a partir de la lectura de otro fic, el tema no es el mismo, como se darán cuenta. También que originalmente esta historia iba a ser un one-shot, pero cuando empecé a escribirla noté que me estaba alargando demasiado, así que escribiré los capítulos que sean necesarios para desarrollar la trama hasta que quede satisfecha.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Goku devoraba la comida frente a él como era su costumbre, mientras su esposa lo miraba severamente, el saiyayin estaba tan ocupado comiendo que no se percató de la furia que brillaba en los ojos de la mujer. No fue sino hasta que terminó de engullir todo a su alrededor, que sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo al ver la mirada de Chichi clavada en él.

\- Estuvo delicioso -exclamó el guerrero, levantándose de la mesa- Ahora iré a entrenar.

\- No des un paso más Goku -soltó la morena autoritariamente.

\- ¿Eh?... ¿Sucede algo? -preguntó confundido, al ver la expresión de reclamo de su mujer.

\- Volviste a olvidarlo.

La respuesta de su mujer no le dijo nada, por su cara entendía que estaba molesta, pero no sabía porque, así que lo único que se le ocurrió al saiyayin fue repasar los acontecimientos anteriores para encontrar la fuente del problema, tras hacerlo concluyó que seguía igual, sin idea de lo que pasaba, por lo que decidió acudir a la estrategia que siempre le resultaba.

\- Lo siento -dijo lo más sinceramente que le fue posible.

Chichi lo miró con fastidio, se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos.

\- Comprendo que tienes que entrenar para acabar con los androides, pero al menos podrías recordar nuestro aniversario.

\- Con que era eso -soltó Goku sin pensarlo.

\- ¿Te disculpaste sin siquiera saber por qué?... Eres incorregible y un mal esposo -lo reprendió su mujer.

\- En verdad lo siento Chichi, no soy muy bueno recordando fechas, además aun no logro comprender bien cómo funciona esto del matrimonio -admitió él.

\- ¡Pero si ya llevamos años juntos Goku! -reprochó ella.

\- Lo sé -respondió el guerrero colocando su mano detrás de su nuca nerviosamente- pero a mí nunca me explicaron cómo debía comportarme para ser un buen esposo, lo único que pensaba cuando nos casamos es que el matrimonio se trataba de comida.

Ante este argumento, la morena no pudo rebatir nada, Goku siempre había sido un hombre ingenuo, al que tenía que explicarle las cosas como a un niño, desde el día de su boda hasta hoy, ella fue quien le había enseñado todo lo que implicaba estar casados. El problema, es que Chichi ya estaba cansada de dirigirlo todo el tiempo, y de decirle lo que tenía o no que hacer. Resignada a tener que darle una nueva lección, la mujer comenzó a enumerarle las cosas que un buen esposo debía hacer.

Goku escuchó a su mujer atentamente. Cuando ella terminó su discurso y le preguntó si ya había entendido, el trató de recrear la interminable lista de Chichi. La morena giró los ojos con fastidio al darse cuenta que su marido no recordaba bien lo que acababa de decirle, como era posible que ese hombre fuera un genio para el combate pero un tonto en su matrimonio. Fue entonces cuando la mujer tuvo una revelación, debía explicarle al guerrero lo que ella esperaba, en términos que fuera capaz de comprender.

\- Mira Goku -comenzó diciendo- Ser un buen esposo es como aprender una técnica de combate -al ver el interés en el rostro de su marido, la mujer sonrió satisfecha por la analogía que había hecho- Al principio es algo que no dominas bien, pero que puedes perfeccionar si lo practicas constantemente.

\- Entiendo, para lograrlo debo mejorar mis técnicas de pelea -respondió aquel.

\- No puedes mejorar algo que no tienes -señaló la morena visiblemente decepcionada, ante la limitada capacidad de entendimiento que poseía su marido.

Pasaron varios minutos del más absoluto silencio, Goku miró a su esposa, quien había pasado de verse enojada a triste, y por alguna razón el saiyayin le temía más a la tristeza de su mujer que a su ira, así que pensó en cómo solucionar la situación para que todo volviera a la normalidad, y él pudiera continuar su entrenamiento de siempre.

\- Ya sé -soltó Goku emocionado mientras se golpeaba la mano izquierda con el puño derecho- Si no tengo esa técnica, debo aprenderla, pero solo es posible aprender algo nuevo cuando alguien te enseña. Iré a buscar al maestro Roshi y le pediré que me entrene para ser un buen esposo.

Chichi abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al imaginarse las perversiones que su inocente Goku podría aprender de ese viejo ladino, estaba por gritarle que era un tonto, cuando reflexionó que en el fondo la esencia de su idea había sido asimilada por el saiyayin. Si él no actuaba como un buen esposo era porque no sabía cómo hacerlo, pero con el entrenamiento y la guía adecuada podía convertirse en uno.

\- Ese anciano no es una buena opción, así que ni siquiera lo pienses -dijo a su marido.

\- Puedo preguntarle a Piccolo -ofreció Goku.

\- Descartado, es un rebelde y carece de habilidad para interactuar socialmente, igual que tú -mencionó la morena tras unos segundos.

\- Mmhhh iré a ver a Krilin entonces.

\- No, desde que lo conocemos solo ha tenido una novia, así que no tiene la experiencia en el tema -expresó Chichi después de pensarlo-Además, tiene mal gusto en mujeres -añadió al recordar a la descerebrada peliazul que se atrevió a llamarle abuela.

\- También está Ten Shin Han.

\- Creo que él se siente más a gusto en compañía de Chaoz -respondió su esposa recordando la relación tan estrecha que parecían tener aquellos dos.

\- Solo queda Yamcha -dijo Goku esperando por el veredicto de su mujer.

Chichi recordó la ocasión en que conoció a Yamcha por primera vez. Ella seguía asustada por el dinosaurio que trató de atacarla, por lo que en cuanto vio al joven le lanzó un rayo, como respuesta él la dejó inconsciente de un golpe, pero después cuando recobró el conocimiento, el muchacho se comportó muy galante, hasta le dijo que se había enamorado de ella y luego huyó, era muy tímido en ese entonces.

\- Déjame pensarlo -respondió Chichi aún sonrojada por aquel recuerdo- De todos los guerreros que conoces, Yamcha es el único que ha mantenido una relación estable, es atento, y siempre ha tratado muy bien a Bulma.

\- Entonces ya está, iré a buscarlo de inmediato -exclamó victorioso Goku deseoso de terminar con ese problema.

La mujer detuvo a su esposo, necesitaba dejarle claro lo que tenía que hacer y asegurarse de que lo comprendiera bien antes de irse.

\- Cuando veas a Yamcha le dirás que quieres saber cómo puedes ser un buen esposo -Goku asintió- Y qué esperas que él te entrene para comportarte adecuadamente y tener un matrimonio feliz, ¿Entendiste bien? -el guerrero volvió a asentir- Esta es una situación importante Goku, no quiero que regreses a casa hasta que aprendas lo que te he pedido...

-Pero Chichi, debo entrenar para derrotar a los androides -se quejó Goku, al darse cuenta que esto le llevaría más tiempo de lo planeado.

-Si no lo haces, no te cocinaré de nuevo -amenazó la mujer provocando el más profundo de los temores en el guerrero.

"Tendré que aprender rápido", pensó Goku mientras ponía sus dedos en su frente y localizaba el ki de su amigo. Unos segundos más tarde el guerrero apareció frente a Yamcha.

\- Hola Goku -saludó el hombre de la cicatriz en la cara- Tiempo sin verte.

\- Hola Yamcha -respondió él con su alegría de siempre.

\- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

\- Bueno yo... -Goku se rascó la frente pensando en cómo podía explicarle su petición.

\- No me digas que los androides ya aparecieron -exclamó Yamcha angustiado al ver su expresión preocupada.

\- No, no es eso -se apresuró a aclarar el guerrero- Vine a pedirte que me entrenes.

\- ¿Entrenarte yo a ti? -preguntó su amigo lanzando una carcajada- Pero si tú eres el más fuerte de todos Goku.

\- Eso es verdad, pero no quiero que me entrenes para ser más fuerte si no para, para... ¿cómo dijo Chichi?... ah sí, que me entrenes para comportarme como un buen esposo y hacerla feliz.

Yamcha miró a su amigo con expresión confundida, antes de apresurarse a responder quiso indagar más.

\- ¿Y por qué crees que yo puedo ayudarte con eso?

\- Bueno, Chichi dijo que debía aprender la técnica de combate de un buen esposo -trató de explicar Goku- Y que tú eras el más adecuado para enseñarme.

\- ¿Yo?

\- Claro, ella dice que el maestro Roshi es muy anciano, Piccolo es un rebelde, Krilin no tiene experiencia con las mujeres y Ten Shin Han pasa mucho tiempo con Chaoz. En cambio tú, siempre has sabido tratar muy bien a Bulma.

\- Ya veo -exclamó Yamcha sonrojado, creyendo haber entendido a que "técnica" se refería Chichi. Se enorgulleció al creer que Bulma le había contado a la morena, sobre su desempeño como amante, y claro, era por eso que la esposa de su amigo lo consideró el más calificado para esa labor.

\- ¿Me entrenarás? -preguntó Goku ilusionado.

\- Lo haré -respondió orgullosamente Yamcha- Te contaré todos los secretos que se para complacer a una mujer y hacerla feliz.

El ex-ladrón del desierto estaba por empezar a impartir su magistral cátedra, cuando el teléfono de su apartamento sonó, con un gesto le indicó a Goku que esperara mientras él contestaba. Una voz infantil al otro lado de la línea, preguntó por el saiyayin, Yamcha respondió que estaba junto a él, acto seguido escuchó la voz de la esposa de su amigo.

\- Solo quería corroborar que estuviera contigo, y que no se hubiera escapado a entrenar -dijo la morena.

\- No te preocupes, aquí esta, todavía no comenzamos con... ejem... la explicación de la técnica -exclamó él algo avergonzado.

\- Sabía que nos ayudarías -respondió la mujer emocionada- De todos sus amigos tú eres él único que comprende como cortejar a una mujer, como ser galante y tratarla bien. Confío en que le enseñes a Goku a ser un buen esposo -añadió la mujer sin entender la risa nerviosa de su interlocutor.

\- ¿Hay algo en especial que te gustaría que Goku aprendiera? -preguntó el pícaramente.

\- Bueno, ya que lo dices, hoy es nuestro aniversario y Goku lo olvidó, no esperaba que me comprara un obsequio, pero sí que al menos lo recordara al ver el banquete especial que le preparé, así que me gustaría que hicieras hincapié en lo importante que es estar al tanto de las fechas especiales, también me encantaría que le ayudaras a quitarse su obsesión por entrenar tanto para que pasara más tiempo en la casa con Gohan y conmigo, y si me llevara flores de vez en cuando sin ningún motivo, sería un lindo detalle...

Yamcha suspiró mientras seguía escuchando el millar de cosas que contenía la lista de Chichi. Debió habérselo imaginado desde un inicio, Goku era un tonto que no se había explicado bien, ya decía él que esa mujer era demasiado recatada para pedir semejante cosa, pero en el fondo, la ilusión de creerse útil lo llevó a malinterpretar las cosas.

\- Pongámonos a trabajar -dijo Yamcha decepcionado, tras colgar el teléfono.

La siguiente hora, el beisbolista trató de enseñarle al saiyayin a comportarse como un buen esposo, pero este no parecía aprender nada. Lo único que pasaba por la mente de Yamcha era buscar la forma de deshacerse de su recién adquirido aprendiz, de ninguna manera iba a lidiar con la ira de Chichi cuando el cabezota de Goku metiera la pata, además, enseñarle de golpe tantos trucos a un perro viejo y despistado era una pérdida de tiempo segura.

\- Vaya Yamcha, Chichi tenía razón, sabes mucho de esto -lo halagó su amigo.

\- Ja, ja, gracias -respondió aquel con aire de suficiencia- En realidad Goku, no es difícil relacionarte con las mujeres, solo debes poner atención a lo que te dicen, ese es el secreto del éxito. Ahora, si me disculpas iré a tomar un poco de aire.

El hombre abandonó la habitación, necesitaba recuperar un poco de su paciencia, antes de seguir con sus lecciones. Goku se volvió a mirar al pequeño gato flotante que hasta ese momento había estado silencioso.

\- Creo que no estoy aprendiendo muy bien -exclamó el saiyayin visiblemente preocupado- Y si no lo hago, Chichi me castigará -añadió cabizbajo.

\- Bueno a Yamcha le costó bastante tiempo superar su miedo a las chicas -explicó Puar- Creo que aprender cómo tratarlas es algo que lleva demasiado tiempo.

\- Pero yo debo seguir entrenando -protestó Goku.

Puar nunca había visto al guerrero tan agobiado, ni siquiera cuando se enfrentaba a un rival poderoso, preocupado se volvió hacia el balcón donde Yamcha hacía respiraciones para tranquilizarse, era obvio que ambos necesitaban de su ayuda.

\- No te preocupes, con la práctica lo dominarás. Cuando Yamcha empezó a salir con Bulma, tampoco sabía bien cómo actuar, pero ella le fue enseñando y todo lo que aprendió en ese momento ahora le funciona muy bien -dijo intentando animarlo.

\- Ya veo -respondió el saiyayin, sintiendo que todo en su cabeza cobraba sentido.

\- Verás que tú también puedes -lo alentó el gato de la voz aniñada- No te rindas.

\- No lo haré, hablaré con ella, y así no moriré de hambre -exclamó el guerrero con una determinación nunca antes vista- Puar, tengo que irme, dale las gracias a Yamcha por todo, adiós.

El pequeño gato agitó su mano en señal de despedida. Unos minutos después Yamcha entró al departamento.

\- ¿Adonde fue Goku?.

\- No tengo idea -respondió Puar aún confundido- Pero creo que ya te libraste de él.

\- Bien -murmuró el guerrero suspirando aliviado- Espero que con lo que le enseñé sea suficiente, y no regrese por aquí en mucho tiempo.


	2. Sensei

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Dragon Ball pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, solo los he tomado prestados un rato para hacer este fanfiction.**

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Bulma descansaba plácidamente en el sofá, cuando la figura de Goku se materializó frente a ella, de la impresión la peliazul lanzó un grito y luego cayó estrepitosamente al suelo.

\- Lo siento -murmuró su amigo ayudándola a levantarse.

\- Casi me matas del susto Goku -protestó la mujer- Te he dicho varias veces que cuando vengas a visitarme, entres por la puerta como todos los demás.

\- En verdad lo lamento -se disculpó el guerrero nuevamente- Pero estoy en una situación de vida o muerte.

\- ¿Se trata de los androides verdad? -preguntó la mujer sintiendo que podía desmayarse.

\- Claro que no, ¿porque todos piensan eso?.

\- No se me ocurre otra situación de vida o muerte.

\- Bueno, creo que exageré un poco -admitió el saiyayin- Aunque si se trata de algo complicado.

\- Me estás poniendo nerviosa Goku, habla de una vez.

\- Vine aquí porque Chichi se molestó conmigo porque olvidé que hoy es nuestro aniversario. Dijo que soy un mal esposo y que, si quiero que vuelva a cocinar para mí, debo aprender una técnica para hacerla feliz y tener un buen matrimonio -trató de resumir el guerrero.

\- Vaya sí que es un caso complicado -murmuró ella, al ver que Goku no captó el sarcasmo en su voz y en vez de eso se empezó a quejar amargamente, la peliazul decidió regresar al tema que tanto atormentaba a su amigo- Ya entendí que es un asunto serio, pero lo que no comprendo es qué clase de técnica necesitas saber y cómo es que yo puedo ayudarte con eso.

\- Pues es que... no lo tengo muy claro... lo único que entendí, es que se relaciona con el matrimonio, y que cuando la aprenda cumpliré bien con mis obligaciones como esposo -exclamó el saiyayin tras unos minutos.

Bulma repasó mentalmente la información, después de analizarla se formó una idea de lo que Goku quería, pero eso sonaba completamente descabellado y más viniendo de su esposa, seguramente ella está malinterpretando algo o faltaba más información.

\- ¿A qué clase de obligaciones te refieres exactamente Goku? -preguntó la peliazul curiosa.

\- A las que hacen a una esposa sentirse feliz con su esposo... esas que solo puedes dominar con la práctica -explicó él recordando vagamente lo dicho por Chichi, Yamcha y Puar ese día.

\- ¿Podrías ser más específico Goku? -volvió a preguntar la mujer antes de asumir algo que no era.

\- Mhhh... pues... ah ya sé... quiero aprender lo mismo que le enseñaste a Yamcha sobre las mujeres, y que ahora le funciona muy bien -respondió Goku recordando las palabras de Puar.

Las mejillas de Bulma se tornaron color rojo, la joven apretó los puños tratando de contener su indignación y su furia, cómo se atrevía ese gato de peluche a contarle algo tan personal y privado a Goku. Y Yamcha tampoco se salvaba, era un boquiflojo, un descarado, y un cínico al admitir que gracias a ella había aprendido a usar habilidades que ahora le eran de utilidad con sus conquistas. Vaya, las cosas que había que ver, esos dos deberían dar gracias a Kamisama que no los tenía frente a ella, porque les haría pagar su falta de discreción.

\- Vamos, no te enfades, lo hizo como un cumplido -soltó el saiyayin sin entender la molestia de su amiga, definitivamente tenía mucho que aprender sobre mujeres.

\- ¿Cumplido?... cuando lo vea me las va a pagar -exclamó ella amenazadoramente.

\- Olvida lo que dije antes -pidió Goku- Mejor dime ¿Me ayudarás a aprender la técnica que necesito?.

\- ¡Estás loco!, de ninguna manera -respondió ella avergonzada ante tal propuesta.

\- Por favor Bulma -rogó el saiyayin juntando sus manos de forma suplicante- Por favor.

\- ¡Dije que no! -volvió a repetir la mujer.

Goku habría seguido rogándole de no ser porque en ese instante su estómago rugió con fuerza, el saiyayin se llevó una mano a la zona origen de la sonoridad, y sonrió.

\- Oye Bulma, ¿podrías darme algo de comer?.

La quijada de la mujer casi se desploma, Goku era todo un caso, pasaba de hacerle propuestas indecorosas a ser el mismo hombre ingenuo de siempre en un santiamén. No había duda que era un verdadero tonto.

\- ¿Cómo puedes pensar en eso, después de lo que me pediste? -preguntó ella aún indignada.

\- Es que hoy he realizado varias veces la teletransportación y eso siempre me pone hambriento -explicó él inocentemente- ¿Entonces, puedo comer algo?

\- Vamos a la cocina -indicó ella, esperando que al alimentarse, se olvidara de su descabellada petición.

El guerrero sonrió y caminó tras la mujer, ella no tardó en servirle fuentes de comida que este devoró al instante. Mientras Goku comía, pensaba que quizá esta sería la última vez que podría probar alimentos tan deliciosos, era urgente convencer a Bulma de aceptar su propuesta, solo si se convertía en un buen esposo Chichi seguiría cocinando para él, de lo contrario debería de conformarse con comer lo que pudiera cazar en las montañas por el resto de su vida.

La única opción para escapar de tan triste destino, era su amiga, si ella había ayudado a Yamcha seguro podría hacer algo por él también. "Debo aprender esta técnica", pensó mientras mordía el último trozo de pan que quedaba en la mesa. Ajena a las meditaciones internas del guerrero, Bulma se preguntaba cómo se desharía de él. Vegeta no estaba en la Corporación, la cámara de gravedad estaba averiada y había salido a entrenar, quien sabe dónde, y seguro regresaría bien entrada la noche, y bueno, aunque estuviera tampoco sería de gran utilidad, seguramente de enterarse a que había venido su rival, se habría reído a más no poder y de todos modos no la habría ayudado. Si llamaba a Chichi para decirle lo que su esposo vino a pedirle, su amigo era hombre muerto y entonces la posibilidad de ganar la batalla con los androides disminuía considerablemente.

\- Gracias Bulma -dijo el saiyayin, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

\- No es nada -respondió ella con una sonrisa nerviosa- Bueno Goku, tengo que irme a arreglar la cámara de gravedad, conversaremos otro día.

\- Espera Bulma -exclamó él tomándola del brazo- Necesito saber si me ayudarás.

\- No puedo -afirmó la mujer soltándose de su agarre- Lo que me pides no es correcto y además Chichi me mataría si se entera.

\- Ella no se enojará, si todo fue su idea -dijo el guerrero ocasionando gran sorpresa en la peliazul.

\- Quieres decir que... ¿está de acuerdo?...

Goku meditó unos segundos antes de responder, en realidad Chichi lo había enviado con Yamcha, pero él no había sido de demasiada ayuda, y después de todo ¿cómo podía serlo?, si la técnica no era suya sino de Bulma. Tras ese simple razonamiento, el saiyayin llegó a la conclusión de que, si quería lograr su objetivo, era mejor aprender directamente del maestro, más bien maestra en este caso.

\- Aún no me has respondido Goku -señaló la peliazul con desconfianza.

El saiyayin volvió a pensarlo, en realidad no creía que a su mujer le importara quien le enseñara, siempre y cuando él aprendiera bien como ser un buen esposo.

\- Si lo está -respondió con seguridad tras este último pensamiento.

"Vaya si que Chichi debe estar desesperada entonces", pensó la peliazul creyendo que su amigo era incapaz de mentirle en algo tan serio.

\- Por favor Bulma, necesito tu ayuda... Chichi no volverá a cocinarme ni a dejarme entrenar hasta que no aprenda esa técnica.

Sin saberlo, Goku tocó la fibra exacta. Nada el mundo preocupaba más a Bulma, que la aparición de los enemigos creados por Gero.

\- ¡Eso no puede ser Goku, tú necesitas derrotar a los androides!. Necesitamos de tu fuerza para vencerlos -dijo la mujer visiblemente alterada.

\- Pues, no aumentaré mi poder si no entreno. Y Chichi no me dejara hasta que no haga lo que dice -explicó él.

La peliazul sintió que de pronto, todo el futuro de la tierra recaía en sus frágiles hombros, no quería morir cuando esos androides aparecieran y ciertamente cada día que Goku perdiera de entrenamiento era un día en que el destino de la tierra se comprometía más.

\- Creo que no tengo opción -musitó resignada- Te daré la ayuda que necesitas, pero solamente de forma teórica ¿te parece bien?

Goku aceptó lo que la científica le proponía, no tenía ni idea de lo que quiso decir con forma teórica, pero ya se encargaría de averiguar que significaba eso después. Mientras tanto estaba feliz de haber encontrado una maestra, y por tanto, de no perderse los deliciosos alimentos que preparaba su mujer.

Bulma sin embargo no compartía su entusiasmo, tenía mucho que explicarle a Goku y dudaba que en solo unas cuantas horas pudiera hacerlo.

\- Tenemos que darnos prisa y aprovechar el tiempo -dijo la científica.

\- ¿Vas a enseñarme aquí? -preguntó el saiyayin con inocencia- Es que no creo poder concentrarme teniendo tanta comida cerca.

Bulma lo pensó por un segundo, podía usar la sala, pero se arriesgaba a que sus padres aparecieran en mitad de alguna explicación vergonzosa. Su laboratorio tampoco era una buena opción, estaba lleno de objetos preciados para ella que el saiyayin podía destruir con facilidad. Solo quedaba una opción posible, suspirando profundamente la mujer le pidió al guerrero que la siguiera.

El guerrero contempló la habitación donde se encontraba, no entendía porque Bulma lo había llevado a su recámara, pero no quería preguntárselo, hacer enfadar a su maestra, no estaba en sus planes. La peliazul le señaló un pequeño sofá decorativo y le indicó que se sentara mientras ella hacía lo mismo en la cama.

\- Haremos esto rápido -dijo ella sintiéndose avergonzada- Te explicaré lo básico sobre la técnica con la que podrás cumplir tus obligaciones de esposo, si tienes alguna duda o no entiendes, puedes preguntar.

\- Bien, estoy listo -respondió el saiyayin emocionado.

La peliazul trató de empezar su discurso varias veces, pero en realidad no sabía cómo explicarle a Goku, la forma en que podía satisfacer los deseos de su esposa sin sonar como una pervertida. Por fin una idea le vino a la mente.

\- Mira Goku, tu dijiste que esto era como aprender una técnica de combate ¿cierto? -el saiyayin asintió- Así que antes de enseñarte, necesito saber cuáles son tus habilidades como esposo... así podré darte consejos más acertados para que puedas aplicarlos y perfeccionarlos después.

El saiyayin se rascó el cabello pensativo y después respondió con naturalidad.

-Pues no creo tener ninguna... o Chichi no me habría mandado a aprender, así que creo que deberíamos empezar por lo más sencillo.

\- Pero eso nos llevará demasiado tiempo -protestó la peliazul.

\- No te preocupes por eso Bulma, Chichi me dijo que no debía regresar a casa hasta que tuviera dominada la técnica.

\- Que remedio, empezaremos por lo básico entonces -aceptó ella resignada, esto le llevaría más tiempo de lo planeado- Bien Goku, la primera lección que te daré será sobre como besar a una mujer. Pon mucha atención...

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Notas de la autora:** ¿Qué les pareció?, Gracias a que Goku es un enredoso de primera, logró convencer a Bulma y pronto empezará sus lecciones. ¿Se convertirá en un alumno aplicado?, o ¿fallara miserablemente?.

Bueno, pues eso lo descubrirán en el siguiente capítulo. Hasta entonces.


	3. Primera lección: Besos

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Dragon Ball pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, solo los he tomado prestados un rato para hacer este fanfiction.**

 **Notas de la autora:** Antes que lo olvide, muchas gracias a la gente que sigue la historia y en especial a quienes se han tomado el tiempo de dejar un comentario. En verdad lo aprecio.

También quiero aprovechar para pedir un favor, hace poco descubrí el comic de First Kiss de longlovevegeta en deviantart (por cierto que si no lo han visto y son fan de la pareja Bulma y Vegeta se los recomiendo) y solo pude ver los primeros 3 capítulos porque son gratis y una que otra imagen que encontré en internet, así que si de casualidad alguien tuviera las páginas de los demás capítulos (aunque sea con la marca de agua), y pudiera y quisiera enviármelas al correo que esta en mi perfil de esta página, me haría muy feliz.

Espero que no se ofenda nadie con mi petición, si me atreví es porque en verdad me encantó la historia y si pudiera pagar para ver el resto del comic lo haría sin dudarlo, pero en este momento no tengo los recursos. Bueno, no doy más molestias, espero que les guste este capítulo. Nos vemos hasta el siguiente…

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Goku no entendía bien cómo es que los besos lo podían convertir en un buen esposo, pero decidió no contradecir a su maestra y poner la mayor atención posible.

\- Un beso es una forma de demostrar amor y pasión -explicó la peliazul- Las parejas suelen besarse todo el tiempo, porque eso aumenta la cercanía y fomenta el vínculo entre ellos, además un buen beso es esencial para el juego previo -al ver la cara desconcertada del guerrero, sintió que debía ser más clara- Digamos que un beso, sería igual al calentamiento que haces antes de entrenar.

\- Entonces un beso es muy importante -declaró el saiyayin entusiasmado al comprender por fin, a lo que se refería su amiga.

\- Así es, por eso lo primero que debes aprender para dominar la técnica que quieres, es como dar un beso que deje noqueada a Chichi.

El saiyayin meditó un poco, había besado a su esposa muchas veces y ella parecía estar contenta con la forma en que lo hacía.

\- Creo que no necesito aprender eso, ¿por qué no pasamos al siguiente punto? -dijo ansioso.

\- Yo soy quién decide cuando avanzamos -señaló ella- Y primero tengo que verificar tu conocimiento sobre el tema, así que necesito que me des detalles de la forma en que la besas.

Goku se puso una mano tras la cabeza, trató de encontrar la forma de describir los besos entre ellos, pero por más que lo intentó no pudo. Quince minutos pasaron y el saiyayin seguía sin saber que decir.

\- Las palabras no son lo tuyo, ya entendí -se rindió Bulma- Lo mejor será que me muestres, así podré decirte que puedes mejorar, mira pon tu mano así...

El saiyayin sonrió, para él era más fácil hacer que decir, apresurado por terminar con esa lección tan aburrida y sin prestar atención a las indicaciones de la peliazul se acercó a su rostro. Antes de que la mujer pudiera retirarse, el guerrero pegó sus labios a los de ella, los presionó con fuerza contra los suyos por dos segundos y se alejó.

\- Te dije que solo iba enseñarte de forma teórica -protestó ella- No tenías que besarme a mi si no a tu mano, pero está bien, ya tengo una idea de lo que sabes hacer.

\- ¿Entonces ya pasamos a la siguiente lección?

\- No, lamento decirte que tu habilidad para besar está en un nivel muy bajo -dijo ella en palabras que esperaba él comprendiera- Si quieres hacer feliz a tu esposa deberás mejorar tu destreza en los besos.

Los siguientes quince minutos, Bulma explicó a detalle todas las características de un buen beso. Goku escuchaba atento, jamás pensó que algo así pudiera ser tan complicado. Afortunadamente para él, la peliazul era una buena maestra, ponía todo de forma que lo podía entender, incluso llegó a sentirse fascinado ante la descripción de cada movimiento, era como si los labios tuvieran que luchar con una precisión magistral para vencer a su oponente. Cuando Bulma terminó su discurso, se volvió a mirar a Goku, indicándole que debía poner en práctica todo lo aprendido.

\- Imagina que tu mano es la boca de una mujer y haz todo lo que te dije antes -señaló la peliazul.

Goku obedeció y comenzó a poner en práctica las instrucciones de su amiga. Bulma observó el desempeño de su alumno con atención, después de su primer ensayo, le indicó lo que debía corregir. El saiyayin escuchó sus indicaciones y se lanzó por el segundo intento. Al décimo beso, Bulma detuvo la simulación, decepcionada al ver que cada vez empeoraba más, en vez de mejorar.

\- Es muy difícil intentarlo con la mano -se quejó el guerrero- Y ya llevamos mucho tiempo en esto. Así nunca lograré avanzar.

\- Relájate y empieza de nuevo, mientras más practiques será mejor -respondió la peliazul- Verás que cuando lo domines hasta le encontraras el gusto.

El saiyayin miró su mano con evidente disgusto, sintiéndose completamente frustrado trató de darle el mejor beso posible sin conseguirlo. Bulma no pudo evitar reírse ante la situación.

\- ¿No sería más sencillo si practicara contigo? -preguntó Goku provocando que la peliazul dejara de reírse.

\- Eso no estaba en el trato -replicó la mujer- Además, te quejas demasiado, haces parecer que dar un beso es más difícil que la física cuántica.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Me refiero a que esto es muy simple, solo se trata de aprender los movimientos correctos.

\- Si, pero cuando realizo algún movimiento de pelea nuevo -explicó el guerrero- Debo tener un oponente para poder practicarlo.

Bulma se rió para sus adentros al escuchar eso, a veces su amigo podía sorprenderla con sus razonamientos. Tras mirar el reloj, y calcular mentalmente el tiempo que le llevaría que Goku aprendiera a besar, decidió ayudarle un poco. Después de todo no podía perder su día entero en una sola lección y todavía faltaban muchas cosas más por enseñarle.

\- Esta bien Goku, seré tu oponente -exclamó sin mucho ánimo- Pero debes prometerme que vas a poner toda tu atención, porque no pienso mostrarte lo que tienes que hacer más de una vez, ¿comprendes?.

El guerrero asintió, Bulma le repitió que prestara atención al tiempo que se acercaba lentamente a él hasta que sus rostros quedaron uno frente al otro. La peliazul lo miró a los ojos y luego bajó la vista a sus labios, sin dejar de mirarlos dirigió una mano hacia la nuca del saiyayin y con suavidad lo jaló hacia ella, acortando la distancia entre sus bocas hasta hacerla invisible, después comenzó a acariciar levemente los labios del guerrero.

El roce de los labios de Bulma con los suyos le resultó agradable y fácil de emular, de pronto él recordó que la peliazul le había explicado que debía abrir su boca levemente, así que lo hizo, la intensidad del contacto aumentó provocándole al saiyayin un placentero estremecimiento. Deseoso de ganarle a su oponente, intentó memorizar la precisión de cada movimiento de la mujer, para después replicarlo. Cuando se consideró preparado, comenzó a poner en práctica lo aprendido. Sentía que por fin estaba comenzando a descifrar los misterios de la primera lección, cuando ella se separó.

Bulma miró a su amigo, estaba sorprendida por lo que acababa de pasar después de ver la torpeza que mostró anteriormente, se imaginó un beso incómodo y donde ella lo dirigiera, en cambio, en los últimos momentos él había sido el más dominante. No cabía duda que Goku era una caja de sorpresas.

\- Creo que no lo hice tan mal ¿o si? -preguntó el guerrero como si adivinará sus pensamientos.

\- Realmente me sorprendiste -admitió la mujer.

\- Por un momento sentí que podía ganarte -dijo él- Pero eres una buena oponente.

\- Claro que lo soy -respondió la peliazul vanidosamente.

\- Pero no importa lo buena que seas, yo puedo vencer a cualquiera -exclamó acercándose nuevamente a la mujer.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? -murmuró ella dando un paso atrás.

\- Tratando de ganar...

La peliazul apartó su rostro hacia un lado cuando él trato de besarla, creyendo que solamente se trataba de una maniobra evasiva, Goku sujetó el mentón de su amiga para poder unir sus labios a los de ella, hubo un leve forcejeo mientras sus bocas se rozaban. "Bulma está haciendo trampa", pensó él, así que deslizó ambas manos hacia la nuca de la mujer para evitar que huyera, sus labios establecieron por fin el contacto necesario para que el guerrero pudiera replicar los suaves movimientos que había aprendido de su maestra. Cada momento que pasaba Goku confirmaba sus sospechas, un beso no era más que una lucha suave y rítmica. Y Bulma no era un oponente fácil, se defendía con habilidad, vencerla no sería tan sencillo como creyó.

No había todavía un vencedor definido, cuando los amigos se separaron. En el intercomunicador, la voz cantarina de Bunny Briefs hizo su aparición, provocando un sobresalto en ambos que dio por finalizado el encuentro.

\- Cariño, tu padre y yo iremos al centro comercial y después pasaremos a cenar ¿nos acompañas?.

\- No gracias, tengo trabajo pendiente -respondió nerviosa la peliazul, después de que su amigo soltara un despreocupado hola.

\- ¿Quién está ahí?.

\- Hola señora Briefs -respondió aquel mientras Bulma se golpeaba suavemente la frente.

\- Joven Goku, que alegría que nos visite -respondió emocionada la voz al otro del aparato.

\- En realidad no es una visita, solo vine a pedirle a Bulma que me...

Con una velocidad inusual en ella, la peliazul cubrió con ambas manos la bocota indiscreta del saiyayin.

\- Goku necesita encontrar un regalo para Chichi -mintió su hija- Estamos revisando las últimas cosas que compré, para ver si hay algo que le pueda gustar.

\- Si no encuentras nada, llámame, puedo comprarle algo mientras estoy en el centro comercial -ofreció la rubia.

\- Gracias, no creo que sea necesario. Bueno espero que se diviertan mucho mamá.

\- Podría comprarle un perfume, o unos aretes...

\- De verdad, no hace falta. Diviértanse mucho -repitió la peliazul.

\- Lo haremos, adiós hija, adiós joven Goku.

\- Adiós señora -respondió el guerrero tras ser liberado por Bulma.

Bulma respiró aliviada, parecía que su madre estaba igual de despistada que siempre. Su tranquilidad no duró mucho cuando vio al saiyayin acercándose nuevamente a ella.

\- Fue un empate, dejémoslo así -exclamó adivinando sus intenciones- Creo que ya sabes lo suficiente. Así que será mejor que comencemos con la siguiente lección.

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**


	4. Segunda lección: Caricias

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Dragon Ball pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, solo los he tomado prestados un rato para hacer este fanfiction.**

 **Notas de la autora:** Antes de comentar otras cosas, quiero agradecer a Flopo89 por haber sido tan amable de compartir lo que tenía del comic de First Kiss conmigo. En verdad que fui súper feliz, me cargue de buena vibra jijiji.

También precisar lo que preguntaban en un review, y aclarar que en efecto este fic está situado en el período de tres años previo a la aparición de los androides. Y de paso decir, que se me ocurrió situar la historia en ese tiempo porque ya estaba escribiendo el fic de Juego perverso y creo que estaba muy obsesionada con ese período de dbz.

Por cierto, aprovecho para mencionar que no me he olvidado de ese fic, y si pienso continuarlo, solo que por cuestiones de tiempo no he podido hacerlo, pero para quienes lo siguen don´t worry prometo actualizar en cuanto me sea posible.

Y ya por último, este capítulo es más cortito que el anterior (no me maten por fi), la razón de su brevedad es que como dije al inicio del fanfiction, originalmente esta historia iba a ser un one-shot, pero se alargó demasiado, así que al estructurar las ideas para organizarlo las fui separando de forma que se adecuaran mejor a una historia más larga, así que por eso este y el anterior capítulo quedaron tan peques por eso me apure a actualizar. La buena noticia es que los que siguen serán más largos. Ah casi lo olvidaba, obviamente a medida que esta historia avance las situaciones se podrán más intensas entre maestra y alumno, pero eso ya lo descubrirán después.

Bueno, eso era todo. Espero disfruten este pequeñísimo capítulo. Hasta el siguiente…

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

\- Antes de continuar hagamos un repaso -pidió su maestra- ¿Recuerdas en qué nivel te dije que estaban los besos?

\- Si -respondió el saiyayin emocionado- Equivalían al calentamiento.

\- Muy bien -felicitó la mujer- Una vez que has calentado, ¿qué es lo que haces después?.

\- Mhhh, empiezo a practicar movimientos, como golpes, o patadas, luego alterno entre ambas, repito, cambio y así continuó por un rato.

Bulma trato de relacionar la información obtenida, con la siguiente lección. Después de unos momentos empezó a explicar.

\- En esta técnica también se usan muchos movimientos, empezaré por enseñarte los más básicos, las caricias.

\- Pero Bulma, yo sé hacer eso, ¿Por qué no me enseñas algo más avanzado? -se quejó él.

\- Dijiste lo mismo con los besos y ya viste que no sabías tanto como creías -le recordó la mujer- Pero no entremos en discusiones, y ve pensando lo que vas a hacer, porque cuando yo te indique me harás una demostración.

Diciendo esto Bulma se dirigió a su clóset, extrajo la peluca negra que compró para una fiesta, un top corto y dos pares de calcetas hechas rollo, después fue hacia su escritorio y saco una engrapadora y dos plumones. Goku miró confundido a la mujer que caminó hacia la cama, cargando todas esas cosas. Ante la mirada atónita de su amigo, la peliazul tomó una almohada, la colocó en posición vertical y le engrapó la peluca después con el plumón negro le dibujo cejas, ojos, pestañas y nariz, y con el marcador rojo le dibujó una boca, posteriormente y como si pusiera una funda le coloco el top a una altura adecuada, dentro de este metió los dos pares de calcetas simulando unos pechos, para evitar que se salieran o se cayeran durante el ensayo la mujer también las engrapó a la almohada.

\- Listo -exclamó una vez que su "modelo" estaba lista- Ahora, quiero que te imagines que esta es Chichi y que la acaricies.

Goku miró horrorizado el esperpento que debía tocar y luego a Bulma.

-Vamos, hazlo -ordenó su maestra.

El guerrero paso saliva y se acercó lentamente a "Chichi", con mano temblorosa acarició su falso cabello como solía hacer con Gohan cuando quería felicitarlo o infundirle ánimos, después se alejó.

\- Ves como no sabes nada, así no se acaricia a una mujer -respondió la peliazul triunfante.

\- Eso no se parece nada a una mujer -dijo el saiyayin aun sin reponerse de lo que acababa de hacer.

\- Usa tu imaginación, vamos te daré otra oportunidad -ofreció Bulma después de observar bien a su reciente creación y sentir escalofríos- Y esta vez ten en cuenta dos observaciones, primera no te olvides de besarla y segunda no la acaricies como si fuera un cachorro, hazlo como cuando tienes ganas de estar íntimamente con tu esposa.

La frente de Goku se puso azul de la impresión, sabía lo que era tener intimidad con su esposa, pero se resistía a tocar a la almohada de esa forma. Después de que Bulma lo amenazara con no enseñarle más si no la obedecía, el guerrero se resignó, no podía darse el lujo de llegar a su casa sin aprender la técnica del buen esposo.

Sin superar su inicial repulsión, le dio un beso lo más fugaz posible en los labios, y luego dirigió las palmas de sus manos hacia los "pechos" y los estrujo por varios segundos como si estuviera escogiendo naranjas en el mercado. Sin soltarlos comenzó a mover rápidamente sus manos de arriba hacia abajo de forma que parecía que estaba amasando masa para pan.

\- Es suficiente -dijo Bulma tratando de contener la risa.

Aliviado, Goku retiró sus manos de la "modelo" y regreso al lugar donde estaba antes, en el camino no dejó de restregar sus manos en su pantalón, pretendiendo borrar la sensación que aún tenía de las calcetas en sus palmas. Lo primero que la peliazul explicó sobre la forma correcta en que se toca a una mujer, es que ese tipo de contacto generalmente surgía después de un buen beso, o cuando esta se encontraba más receptiva al contacto. Posteriormente, le habló sobre los distintos niveles dentro de las caricias, y que al igual que los besos, la intensidad para realizarlas dependía del contrincante.

\- Entonces, debo asegurarme primero del nivel de mi oponente, si este es débil no necesito usar mucha fuerza, pero si es demasiado poderoso, entonces debo aumentar la intensidad del ataque.

\- Me parece que lo has entendido -exclamó su maestra- Lo siguiente que haré, es mostrarte los movimientos básicos.

Como primer paso Bulma le mostró sus antebrazos para ejemplificar la lección, seguidamente le pidió a Goku que pusiera atención en el desplazamiento de sus dedos por su piel, en la presión que ejercía, la dirección que sus yemas seguían. Él no perdía detalle de lo que estaba sucediendo, mientras pensaba que eso no se parecía nada a lo que estaba acostumbrado a hacer.

\- Tu turno -dijo la peliazul, señalando el esperpento que yacía tirado en la cama.

\- No quiero besar y tocar esa cosa de nuevo -suplicó él.

Sintiendo un poco de empatía por el sufrimiento de su amigo, y pensando en motivarlo un poco, la mujer lo invitó a deshacerse de su "modelo", cosa a la que él accedió gustoso, en menos de un segundo solo quedo por único testigo de la existencia de la improvisada mujer, una marca negra en el piso.

\- Ahora si ya puedo concentrarme -exclamó Goku volviendo a sonreír.

\- Perfecto, continuemos ent...

Bulma no pudo proseguir, la boca de Goku estaba sobre la suya comenzando a librar una batalla, que ella supo, no estaba dispuesta a perder. Utilizando como motivación, el enojo que sentía por la alevosía de su aprendiz, la mujer utilizó todos los trucos que había aprendido a lo largo de su vida para vencer a su actual contrincante.

Pensó que lo había logrado, cuando poco después él se separó para recuperar el aliento, pero el guerrero le demostró que estaba equivocada cuando volvió a la pelea aun con más bríos que antes. Unos minutos después, orillado por la situación, la costumbre, o quizá el instinto, Goku sintió la necesidad de avanzar más, y olvidando por completo su lección anterior puso sus palmas sobre los pechos de Bulma y los apretó entre sus manos. Al sentir aquel rudo contacto, la mujer volvió a la realidad y lo empujó con la mayor fuerza posible.

\- Eso no es justo, yo estaba ganando -protestó molesto.

\- No puedes tocarme de esa forma -se defendió ella.

\- Es cierto -admitió- Olvidé por completo que así no se acaricia.

\- ¿Y ahora qué haces? -preguntó alarmada la mujer cuando él tomó su antebrazo.

\- Practicar -fue toda su respuesta antes de comenzar a recorrer con las yemas de sus dedos la delicada piel de su amiga.

Al sentir las cosquillas que Goku le provocaba, Bulma empezó a relajarse. Por un momento creyó que él quería algo más, pero al analizar su comportamiento se daba cuenta que solo quería aprender la dichosa técnica, y que no había ninguna otra intención más que esa, la única que estaba malinterpretando su actitud era ella.

\- Déjame mostrarte como se hace -dijo la peliazul más tranquila- Siéntate ahí -añadió señalando el sofá, después que el saiyayin obedeció, la mujer giró su mano dejando al descubierto el antebrazo del guerrero- Primero colocas tu mano en algún punto y ejerces un poco de presión, como anunciándote, después con suavidad comienzas a recorrer la piel de tu oponente con las puntas de tus dedos y diriges el movimiento hacia la piel que encuentras libre -exclamó subiendo hasta el hombro del guerrero.

Ante aquel contacto, Goku se estremeció, la piel de Bulma era muy suave y se sentía bien sobre la suya. Ajena a las sensaciones que despertaba en el guerrero, la mujer siguió acariciando el antebrazo de su amigo, formando pequeños círculos en la piel con sus dedos índice y corazón. Poco después la mujer se retiró, diciéndole que ahora él debía practicar de la misma forma en su propio brazo. Goku lo hizo, y aunque la sensación también le resulto agradable, no era igual que cuando Bulma lo había tocado.

\- Creo que ya lo has dominado -exclamó la mujer después de que le permitió a su alumno mostrar sus avances en la piel de su antebrazo.

Por toda respuesta el saiyayin le sonrió, sus dedos aún vibraban después de haberla tocado.

\- Cuando estés con tu mujer podrás acariciar de esa forma la parte de su cuerpo que prefieras, seguro le gustara -exclamó la científica volviéndolo a la realidad.

\- ¿Te refieres a sus pechos?.

\- Si, o alguna otra área que le guste -respondió la mujer volviendo a sonrojarse. Al ver que su amigo se quedaba pensativo le preguntó- ¿No tienes idea de donde tocarla, verdad? -el guerrero movió la cabeza de un lado a otro- Me lo imaginaba, no conoces todos los puntos vulnerables de tu oponente, pero descuida en la siguiente lección te enseñaré cuáles son.


	5. Tercera lección: Puntos vulnerables

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Dragon Ball pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, solo los he tomado prestados un rato para hacer este fanfiction.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Antes de empezar la tercera lección, Bulma tomó una distancia prudente del saiyayin, no estaba dispuesta a permitir que la atrapara de nuevo con la guardia baja. Esta vez, se mantendría atenta para mantener a su discípulo a raya e impedirle cualquier tipo de práctica no autorizada por ella.

Durante la explicación de Bulma, Goku se enteró que las caricias podían usarse como una especie de ataque, y que podía derrotar a su oponente si se concentraba en ciertas zonas especiales. Las más vulnerables de todas, eran las que Bulma le estaba señalando en ese momento, Goku siguió con atención las manos de la mujer mientras ella tocaba sus orejas y su cuello, no entendió porque, pero su amiga solo indicó vagamente sus pechos, y después sin hacer ninguna indicación finalizó nombrando a los pezones y al clítoris. Goku no tenía idea de donde se encontraba este último, pero sonaba importante, así que alzó su mano para preguntar su localización.

\- Se encuentra en esta zona -respondió Bulma señalando apenada hacia su entrepierna.

\- ¿Dónde exactamente?, no lo veo -exclamó el guerrero con su ingenuidad de siempre.

Sus palabras sonrojaron a Bulma, Goku tenía una habilidad especial para preguntar barbaridades que la sacaba de quicio.

\- Espera un momento, te mostraré un esquema -dijo la mujer antes de abandonar la habitación. Poco después regreso trayendo un libro que mostró a su amigo.

\- Parece un botón -concluyó el guerrero después de mirarlo- ¿Y para qué sirve?.

"Bravo Goku, has hecho la pregunta del millón", pensó la mujer, antes de explicarle que se trataba del órgano con el mayor número de terminaciones nerviosas del cuerpo femenino, y que por eso servía como la principal fuente de placer para las mujeres. Bulma podía haber hecho una disertación completa sobre las bondades del clítoris, pero decidió solo dar a su amigo la información que le podía servir, y especialmente la que podía entender.

\- Es un botón mágico -respondió aquel como si hubiese tenido la mayor revelación en su vida- ¿Y a las mujeres les gusta que lo toquen?...

\- Es de nuestras cosas preferidas en el mundo -admitió Bulma- Solo toma en cuenta, que cuando lo hagas, debes ser cuidadoso y para nada brusco, no se te vaya ocurrir presionarlo impacientemente como cuando tocas el timbre de mi casa -exclamó recordando los inicios de Yamcha.

\- Pero yo nunca tocó el timbre de tu casa -señaló Goku- Siempre llego con la teletransportación.

\- Olvida eso que dije... lo que es importante que aprendas, es que estas zonas vulnerables deben ser acariciadas como te mostré antes.

\- Solo me enseñaste a tocar mi antebrazo -respondió el guerrero sumamente confundido.

\- Ese movimiento que aprendiste -dijo la científica haciendo acopio de paciencia- Es el mismo que debes repetir en las áreas que te mencioné.

Al ver que Goku no hacía más que dar vueltas en su asiento, sin lograr procesar la información, Bulma no tuvo más remedio que acercarse a él. Se paró frente a su amigo y delicadamente puso sus manos en las orejas del saiyayin. "Pon atención", le dijo mientras comenzaba a acariciarlas, después repitió el mismo proceso en el cuello.

\- ¿Te das cuenta?, es el mismo movimiento en diferentes partes del cuerpo.

La cercanía de la mujer y lo que estaba haciéndole provocó un estímulo demasiado placentero al guerrero. En el momento en que él sintió que ella disminuía el ritmo de sus caricias, entendió que estaba por detenerse, lo que seguramente quería decir que se trataba de su turno, así que, sin preguntarle siquiera, empezó a recorrer la zona vulnerable que seguía después del cuello. Bulma advirtió el error que había cometido demasiado tarde, cuando las manos del saiyayin ya se habían apoderado de sus pechos, inmediatamente pensó en detenerlo, pero al instante recordó que en realidad, él no lo hacía con malicia, sino que solo veía eso como un aprendizaje que estaba obligado a adquirir. "Solo está practicando, solo eso", se dijo mientras lo dejaba continuar.

Debido a la prolongada repetición de los movimientos de Goku sobre sus pechos, dos pequeños montículos empezaron a erguirse. Al sentir las caricias del guerrero dirigirse a esa zona, Bulma se mordió el labio inferior, este sería el último punto vulnerable con el que lo dejaría practicar, el que quedaba pendiente tendría que ensayarlo en casa con su mujer. La peliazul cerró los ojos mientras trataba de concentrarse en otra cosa que no fueran las caricias del saiyayin, solo faltaba un poco más para que el dominara el movimiento correcto, y apenas lo lograra le pediría que se detuviera.

Lo que la mujer ignoraba es que a esas alturas, el saiyayin estaba disfrutando más, de lo que en realidad estaba aprendiendo. A medida que los dedos de Goku recorrían los pequeños botones de la mujer, se incrementaba su deseo de aumentar la intensidad del contacto. Mientras observaba los pechos de su amiga a través de la tela del ajustado vestido, Goku se preguntó si esas caricias que le estaba prodigando no se sentirían mejor, si no hubiera nada de por medio entre su piel y la de la peliazul.

Sin saber que mentalmente la mujer solo pensaba en detenerlo, Goku decidió resolver por sí mismo su duda, y de un suave tirón bajo la parte superior del vestido de la peliazul hasta la cintura, dejando sus pechos completamente al descubierto. Al verse expuesta de esa forma y bastante sorprendida por la acción de su amigo, Bulma lo abofeteó con fuerza y se alejó.

\- ¿Por qué me golpeaste? -exclamó él verdaderamente confundido- ¿Lo hice mal?.

\- Eres un verdadero idiota Goku -soltó ella molesta- ¿Quién te dijo que puedes desvestirme a tu antojo? -Él miró a su amiga cubriéndose los pechos y entendió que fue un error no preguntarle primero- Vamos, voltéate.

\- No quise hacerte enfadar - se defendió aquel, mientras ella se acomodaba el vestido- Solo quería mejorar la técnica.

\- Eres imposible -resolvió ella. Solo Goku podía hacer algo semejante y aun así explicarlo con completa inocencia- A partir de este punto tienes absolutamente prohibido quitarme la ropa ¿entendiste?.

\- No lo haré más -prometió él sin comprender porque se sentía decepcionado ante esta nueva regla, y luego con su ingenuidad característica preguntó- Pero... si estas vestida ¿Cómo podremos practicar el ataque al botón mágico?

Bulma tuvo que sostenerse del mueble más cercano para no caerse de la impresión por las cosas que decía su amigo.

\- Mira Goku, ese ataque es una de las partes más avanzadas de la técnica -explicó cuando al fin pudo tranquilizarse.

\- Vaya... pues con más razón necesito aprenderlo cuanto antes -dijo entusiasmado.

\- ¡No! -gritó ella horrorizada pensando que Chichi podía desollarla viva por algo semejante.

\- Enséñame a hacerlo no seas egoísta -se quejó el guerrero sin la menor idea de lo que en realidad le estaba solicitando.

\- Ya te lo dije, no puedo, esos son movimientos avanzados, tú sigues en el nivel básico.

\- Aprenderé rápido, lo prometo.

\- Creo que moriré antes de que aparezcan los androides gracias a todas las barbaridades que dices -exclamó la mujer haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por serenarse.

Goku supo que de alguna forma había metido la pata hasta el fondo, así que decidió mantenerse callado para no hacer enojar más a su amiga.

\- Debí decirte esto antes, todos los movimientos de esta técnica, solo los debes usar cuando tu oponente es tu esposa, y con nadie más ¿comprendes? -le aclaró ella.

\- Pero si todos los movimientos solo puedes hacerlos con la mujer con la que te casas, ¿Entonces porque Yamcha podía besarte? -preguntó el guerrero inocentemente, tras recordar que los besos formaban parte del repertorio de su aprendizaje.

\- Porque era su novia -respondió la mujer agradecida ante el hecho de no serlo más en la actualidad- Y para que quede claro, de una vez, si quieres usar los movimientos de la técnica, en especial los avanzados con una mujer, ella primero debe ser tu novia o tu esposa.

\- Creo que ya entendí -dijo él al cabo de un momento- No vas a enseñarme algunas cosas porque estoy casado con Chichi, y no contigo.

\- Así es Goku.

La peliazul se sintió tranquila al ver que por fin lo había comprendido. El saiyayin en cambio, pensaba a toda la velocidad que le era posible, como podía resolver este dilema. Su espíritu de guerrero le decía, que no debía rendirse hasta dominar todos los aspectos de esa técnica, por otra parte, sentía que Bulma era la más indicada para enseñarle, y que de ninguna manera podía desaprovechar su gran conocimiento y habilidad como maestra.

\- Bueno, Chichi siempre me dice que no puedo tener otra esposa más que ella -exclamó aquel pensando en voz alta- Pero nunca mencionó que no podía tener una novia... -de pronto su cerebro se iluminó- ¡Lo tengo!, ¿Quieres ser mi novia Bulma?

La mujer miró al saiyayin que la tomaba de las manos con gran emoción, quiso responderle o al menos gritarle, pero las palabras de todo lo que pasaba en ese instante por su mente se agolparon en su boca y no pudo articular palabra.

\- ¿Qué dices? -preguntó el guerrero sin perder su entusiasmo.

Los músculos faciales de la mujer seguían congelados, no por la proposición que él le hizo, sino porque no salía del asombro por el inesperado giro que su amigo logró darle a sus argumentos, ¿Cómo era posible que a una genio como ella, la venciera el razonamiento de un bruto nivel Dios como Goku?.

\- Recuerda lo que me dijiste antes, que cuando quiera usar los movimientos de la técnica, en especial los avanzados, con una mujer, ella debe ser mi novia primero -la parafraseo él- Vamos Bulma di que aceptas...

\- Espera un momento... ¿Acabas de decir que **quieres** usar la técnica conmigo? -recalcó la científica tras recuperarse un poco.

\- Si, eso dije.

\- Vamos a aclarar algo Goku, una cosa es que quieras que te enseñe partes de la técnica, y otra que quieras practicarla conmigo -puntualizó la mujer- ¿Entiendes la diferencia?.

\- Si y yo quiero las dos, que seas mi maestra y también mi oponente -admitió él, sin darse cuenta del verdadero significado detrás de sus palabras.

\- ¿Por qué quieres eso? -preguntó la peliazul consternada.

\- Es más fácil entender lo que me enseñas si lo practico contigo, además tocarte es muy agradable -dijo el guerrero como si nada.

\- ¿Estabas disfrutando besarme y tocarme?. -exclamó Bulma completamente en shock.

\- Si, y jamás pensé que eso pasaría -respondió Goku al tiempo que se reía nerviosamente. La cara de la peliazul era tal, que el saiyayin se sintió incapaz de decirle que también estaba ansioso por conocer y practicar los movimientos más avanzados de la técnica con ella. Las únicas palabras que encontró para expresar lo que en verdad quería fueron las siguientes- Entonces... ¿Quieres ser mi novia Bulma?

La mujer suspiró derrotada. Era agotador hacer entrar en razón a Goku, así que decidió cambiar la estrategia.

\- Voy a pensarlo y en una semana te diré mi respuesta -prometió la peliazul, esperando que fuera tiempo suficiente para que el saiyayin se olvidara de su propuesta- Ahora debes ir a tu casa, ya se hizo muy tarde y Chichi se molestara.

\- Ella dijo que no regresara hasta que...

\- Si hasta que no aprendieras bien, eso ya me lo dijiste. Pero estoy segura que después de que le cuentes sobre mí y sobre hoy, ella perderá el interés en eso, no te preocupes.

Goku no entendió bien las palabras de la peliazul, pero se conformó con saber que al menos, ella estaba considerando la posibilidad de ser su novia.

\- Algo más, no puedes llegar a tu casa con las manos vacías. Espérame aquí -dijo ella. Al cabo de quince minutos la mujer regresó trayendo consigo unas flores del jardín de su madre- Toma, dáselas a Chichi y dile que es por su aniversario.

\- Eso haré. Te veré en una semana Bulma -se despidió el saiyayin.

Ella agitó la mano por toda respuesta. La figura de Goku se desvaneció en el aire pocos segundos después. Una vez a solas, la peliazul se tiró en la cama preocupada, ahora si, el destino de la tierra estaba perdido, en cuanto Chichi se enterará de lo sucedido en las dichosas lecciones y de que Goku quería tenerla de novia, era hombre muerto. "Al menos ya no tendré que inquietarme por la aparición de los androides", se dijo la mujer, casi segura de que la morena la aniquilaría a ella también.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Notas de la autora:** Jajaja ese Goku es más listillo de lo que aparenta ¿no creen? Y Bulma se pasó de confiada por pensar que aquel no puede tener malos pensamientos. Pero bueno, las lecciones llegaron a su fin, al menos temporalmente… ya verán lo que sigue. Por lo pronto subí el rango de edad (o como se llame) porque las cosas seguirán aumentando de intensidad en un futuro.

Pues eso es todo, me despido esperando que hayan disfrutado este capítulo y hasta el siguiente…


	6. Enredos

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Dragon Ball pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, solo los he tomado prestados un rato para hacer este fanfiction.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Chichi se espantó un poco cuando la figura de su esposo apareció frente a ella. Después de recuperarse de la impresión se preparó mentalmente para indagar sobre los aprendizajes del guerrero en el día. Pero antes de que pudiera formular cualquier pregunta, el saiyayin le entrego las flores que llevaba en las manos y que ella no había advertido hasta entonces. "Feliz aniversario", exclamó aquel a su mujer, quien lucía bastante sorprendida por el inesperado presente.

\- Es la primera vez que me obsequias flores Goku... que hermoso detalle, gracias -reconoció la morena emocionada, creyendo que aquello se debía seguramente a las clases de Yamcha. Tras colocar su regalo en un florero, se volvió a su esposo ansiosa- Bien, cuéntame todo, ¿cómo te fue?.

Goku abrió la boca para empezar su relato, pero la cerró inmediatamente al recordar las palabras de Bulma, "Después de que le cuentes sobre mí y sobre hoy, ella perderá el interés en eso, no te preocupes".

\- ¿No vas a decirme cómo te fue con Yamcha? -volvió a preguntar su mujer con curiosidad.

\- Él es un buen maestro -dijo por fin el guerrero- Pero creo que lo desesperé un poco -añadió colocando su mano tras su cabeza algo apenado.

La mujer sonrió, imaginándose lo mucho que habría batallado Yamcha al tratar de entrenar a Goku para ser un buen esposo. Tras su inicial petición, había pasado toda la tarde preguntándose si en verdad necesitaba cambiarlo, después de todo ya estaba acostumbrada a su peculiar forma de actuar, y para ser honesta, en el fondo disfrutaba ser ella quién lo guiaba, a pesar de lo mucho que la llegaba a desesperar en el proceso.

Al ver las flores que él le había traído, la mujer reconoció para sí misma que a pesar de lo adorable que encontraba el gesto, ese no era su Goku, el hombre con el que se casó era demasiado despistado, e infantil a veces, pero así lo amaba. Había necesitado esas horas de reflexión para comprender que en realidad le gustaba su esposo tal cual era, y que solamente anhelaba que él mostrara de vez en cuando que ella era importante en su vida. Y ya lo había hecho, al tomar esas clases. Ahora sentía que debía recompensarlo por ello.

\- Gohan y yo ya cenamos, pero seguramente debes de tener hambre -exclamó la morena, mirando como la cara de su esposo adoptaba ese gesto de felicidad absoluta que tanto le gustaba- Vamos, te guardé algunos de tus platillos favoritos.

Incapaz de rechazar una oferta semejante, Goku siguió a su mujer en dirección a la cocina. La comida que Chichi le sirvió, no era tan elaborada como el banquete que disfruto horas antes esa tarde, pero sabía igual de bien. Una vez que su estómago estuvo satisfecho, la mente del saiyayin empezó a trabajar sobre la forma en que le diría a su esposa, acerca de su futura novia, pues suponía que su mujer debía estar al tanto de algo tan importante.

\- Chichi...

\- ¿Quieres más comida Goku? -preguntó ella, el guerrero negó- ¿Qué sucede?.

\- Hoy cuando estuve en casa de Yamcha -dijo el saiyayin, creyendo que lo mejor era empezar por el principio- Me enteré de que todo lo que sabe sobre la técnica para ser un buen esposo, lo aprendió de Bulma.

\- Bueno es lógico que ella lo esté preparando para cuando llegue el momento -admitió su mujer - Después de todo no van a ser novios toda la vida.

\- Pues no. Bulma ya terminó con Yamcha -se apresuró a señalar Goku- Y tal vez... pronto sea novia de alguien más...

\- No lo creo, bien sabes que esos dos se la pasan peleando, pero siempre se les pasa y vuelven a estar juntos. Además, se nota que él la quiere mucho, lo más seguro es que se arreglen, ya lo verás -respondió Chichi sin darse cuenta que con ese último comentario había desviado por completo la atención de su marido hacia otro tema que nada tenía que ver con lo que él quería decirle en un principio.

Al ver que su esposo se quedaba pensativo, la mujer comenzó a levantar la mesa, sabiendo que había ciertos temas, como el romance y las relaciones de pareja, que el guerrero no comprendía y tardaba en procesar. Y como ella no tenía toda la noche para eso, decidió ponerse a recoger el desastre que quedó tras la cena. Ya mañana le preguntaría con más calma sobre las clases que había tomado.

\- Sabes Goku, lo estuve pensando -exclamó la mujer tras terminar de lavar los platos, y ver que su marido seguía con la cabeza en las nubes- Y ahora no es un buen momento para que ocupes tu tiempo con Yamcha, esos androides no se van a vencer solos, así que mañana irás a verlo para agradecerle su ayuda y decirle que ya no hace falta que te enseñe nada.

Goku escuchó a su mujer, si ya no necesitaba clases podía regresar a su entrenamiento. Pero por alguna razón eso no le emocionó tanto como usualmente lo hacía. Ya le había pedido a Bulma que fuera su novia y no quería retractarse, quería terminar de aprender la técnica, y antes de resolver eso, necesitaba aclarar otro asunto más que lo tenía preocupado.

Al siguiente día sin falta el guerrero buscó a Yamcha. Apenas aquel lo vio aparecer, empezó a decirle que estaba muy ocupado y que no podía darle clases hoy. No fue sino hasta que Goku le explicó el motivo de su visita, que el beisbolista se tranquilizó. Al notar más relajado a su amigo, el saiyayin le preguntó lo que en verdad necesitaba saber.

\- ¿Volver con Bulma?... pues no lo sé Goku, hace meses que no hablamos -respondió aquel después de meditar un poco en la pregunta de su amigo.

\- ¿Entonces no quieres ser su novio otra vez?.

\- Por el momento no -respondió Yamcha con seguridad, pensando en las conquistas que tenía planeadas para las próximas semanas.

\- Menos mal -dijo el guerrero aliviado- Porque una mujer no puede tener dos novios ¿o si?.

\- ¿Bulma, está con alguien? -preguntó el beisbolista muerto de celos.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No!, yo solo decía -se apresuró a explicar el saiyayin- En realidad me preguntaba qué pasaría si se hace novia de alguien más y luego tú quieres ser su novio otra vez. Solo eso -añadió riendo nerviosamente.

Yamcha lanzó un suspiro de indignación, hasta el despistado de Goku se había dado cuenta de la atracción que parecía estar surgiendo entre Bulma y Vegeta.

\- Si eso llegará a suceder, Bulma tendría que elegir con cuál de los dos quiere estar -puntualizó con arrogancia, convencido en el fondo de que él sería el elegido.

\- O también podría tenerlos a ambos... uno podría ser su esposo y otro su novio -sugirió el saiyayin, tratando de arreglar la situación, así en caso de que Bulma aceptara ser su novia, Yamcha no sufriría.

\- Ja, ja, que cosas se te ocurren Goku, eso no es posible.

\- ¿Por qué? -preguntó extrañado- Si un hombre puede tener una esposa y una novia, no veo porque una mujer no.

\- Eso tampoco está permitido.

\- ¡Qué!... ¡No puede ser! -dijo el saiyayin llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Pues claro -exclamó el joven de la cicatriz- Tendrías que ser todo un sinvergüenza para hacer eso, y claro siempre está la posibilidad de que tu esposa te atrape y arme un alboroto con la otra mujer -concluyó sin imaginar el enredo que a esas alturas Goku tenía en la mente.

\- Un alboroto -repitió el saiyayin preocupado, pues no le gustaba la idea de que Bulma y Chichi pelearan entre ellas- Pero ¿Y si le dices a tu esposa y ella te da permiso, si se podría no? -insistió el guerrero, tratando de encontrar una solución.

\- Sería algo muy difícil de conseguir Goku -rió el joven de la cicatriz.

\- ¿Se podría? -insistió aquel.

\- Si, supongo que en ese caso no habría problema -respondió el beisbolista sorprendido tanto por el extraño cuestionamiento, como por quien se lo hacía.

\- Vaya, ya me estaba preocupando -manifestó con satisfacción el hombre más joven- Ahora me ocuparé del asunto, ya tengo que irme a casa Yamcha, gracias por todo otra vez.

Su amigo se llevó dos dedos a la frente y desapareció al instante, antes de que él pudiera responderle. "Que raro es Goku", pensó el ex-ladrón del desierto mientras buscaba el número de su nueva conquista, sin esforzarse en lo más mínimo por comprender lo que acababa de pasar.

La morena dejó caer la cuchara de madera que sostenía en la mano cuando su esposo apareció frente a ella. Después de regañarlo por asustarla, le avisó que Gohan ya se había adelantado para entrenar con Piccolo.

\- Los alcanzaré en un momento -dijo aquel sin darle importancia- Pero antes tengo que preguntarte algo Chichi.

\- ¿Qué quieres saber?

\- ¿Soy un sinvergüenza? -soltó su marido con expresión un tanto angustiada.

La mujer lo miró extrañada y luego pensó por unos instantes... Goku no trabajaba, ni le ayudaba en las labores de la casa, y con su comportamiento hacía que su hijo se volviera un rebelde. Lo único a lo que se dedicaba siempre era a pelear y entrenar para volverse más fuerte. Bastante molesta miró al saiyayin que parecía ansioso por saber su respuesta.

\- Si lo eres -concluyó la morena cruzándose de brazos, esperando que con su revelación su esposo hiciera algo por cambiar.

\- ¡Qué bien! -respondió emocionado- ¿Entonces me das permiso de que...?

\- ¡Haz lo que quieras Goku! -lo interrumpió ella creyendo que se refería al entrenamiento- Eres incorregible y...

\- Gracias Chichi, eres la mejor -dijo aquel sin darle tiempo a terminar su regaño, desapareciendo con la teletransportación un segundo después.

En su habitación Bulma se probaba un minúsculo traje de baño, que había comprado especialmente para vengarse de Vegeta, el muy engreído ni siquiera le había dado las gracias por reparar la cámara de gravedad, ni parecía apreciar sus numerosos intentos para entablar conversación, y mucho menos le dejaba ver claramente si su atracción hacia él era correspondida o no. Así que para desquitarse, tenía pensado ir a la piscina que estaba frente a su nave, pasearse por ahí y asolearse toda la tarde, solo para dificultarle la concentración en su entrenamiento.

\- A ver si con esto aprende a no meterse conmi... ¡Ahhhhh! -gritó la mujer al ver aparecer al saiyayin frente a ella.

\- Bulma estás desnuda -indicó el guerrero mientras la contemplaba fijamente de pies a cabeza.

\- No lo estoy, es un traje de baño -se defendió ella- ¿Pero porque te apareces así?, ¿Qué quieres ahora Goku?.

\- Pues solo vine a decirte que Chichi está de acuerdo en que seas mi novia -respondió él emocionado.

\- ¿Pero que le ocurre a tu mujer?... ¿Acaso se golpeó la cabeza?... ¡Primero te manda aquí por lecciones y ahora le parece bien que tengas novia! -soltó la peliazul escandalizada.

\- Bueno, en realidad ella no me mando aquí, yo vine por mi cuenta -dijo él con naturalidad.

-¿De qué estás hablando Goku?... ¿Cómo que Chichi no te mando conmigo?...

\- Ella quería que Yamcha fuera mi maestro, pero cuando estuve en su casa Puar dijo que tú le enseñaste a él todo lo que sabía, y yo creí que eso te hacía la más indicada para ser mi maestra -explicó aquel como si nada.

Al escucharlo Bulma comprendió que sin querer, había caído en uno de los tantos enredos que Goku y su brutalidad creaban sin cesar. Haciendo acopio de paciencia, le pidió al saiyayin que le contara todos los detalles de lo que había sucedido el día de ayer con Chichi, antes de que llegara a visitarla. Él empezó a relatarle todo, incluso lo que pasó cuando llego a su casa la noche anterior, y no terminó hasta después de contarle sobre su plática con Yamcha y Chichi momentos antes de llegar a la Corporación.

Bulma se frotaba las sienes tratando de disminuir el dolor de cabeza que Goku le acababa de generar, gracias a él estaba metida en un lío del que no estaba segura de poder salir. Necesitaba usar todo su ingenio para liberarse de semejante embrollo, si antes creía que aunque la morena estaba de acuerdo podía desollarla viva, ahora no estaba segura de todo lo que le haría cuando se entera de lo que ocurrió el día de ayer a sus espaldas.

Así que después de gritarle un poco al bruto de Goku para desahogarse, la mujer comenzó a explicarle el tremendo enredo que había creado, por estar interpretando cosas en lugar de preguntar, y por jugar al teléfono descompuesto con lo que le decían las personas. También se sintió obligada a decirle que lo que había pasado ayer entre ellos, nunca debió suceder, y que si Chichi se enteraba los dos estaban bien muertos por lo que debía mantener su bocota cerrada sobre ese asunto. Cuando terminó su explicación, Bulma miró a su amigo, quien lucía bastante decepcionado.

\- ¿Entonces ya no vas a enseñarme esa técnica?. -fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar.

\- No, y nunca necesitaste aprenderla en primer lugar -señaló la peliazul.

\- Pero, en verdad quiero dominarla -respondió él sonando como un niño caprichoso.

"Tú lo que quieres es otra cosa Goku, solo que tu cerebro no lo registra como es", pensó la científica haciendo caso omiso de sus pucheros.

\- Vamos... enséñame la técnica y te daré algo a cambio -ofreció el guerrero.

\- No tienes nada que me interese -dijo ella tranquilamente- Ahora márchate, tengo que ir a asolearme un rato a la piscina.

La peliazul se colocó sus gafas de sol y abandonó la habitación con el saiyayin tras de ella insistiéndole en que accediera. Ella siguió caminando mientras fingía no escucharlo. Al llegar a una de las sillas de playa se acostó sensualmente, esperando el momento en que Vegeta la mirara desde la ventana de la cámara de gravedad, como solía hacer siempre, creyendo que ella no podía verlo por los lentes obscuros que usaba.

Como si lo invocarán, el príncipe no tardó en sentir la presencia de la mujer, y como quien no quiere la cosa, empezó a pelear con los robots de forma tal que no tardó en llegar a la ventana, la visión de la peliazul en sus diminutas ropas hubiera sido perfecta, de no ser porque su rival estaba con ella. "Insecto, esconde su ki para que no pueda darme cuenta de lo fuerte que se ha vuelto", pensó.

En la silla de playa cercana a ella, Goku seguía insistiendo en recibir instrucción, cuando a la peliazul se le ocurrió una idea para vengarse del príncipe. Generalmente Vegeta solía mirarla unos segundos solamente y se iba, después de mucho rato regresaba y así seguía durante el tiempo que ella estuviera en la piscina. Pero en esta ocasión, ya habían transcurrido unos minutos y el guerrero no se había movido de la ventana. Por experiencia sabía que eso no era gracias al bikini que estaba usando, él ya estaba acostumbrado a verla así, debía ser la presencia de Goku lo que lo mantenía ahí. Sin quererlo, había logrado lo más difícil, captar la atención de Vegeta, y ya que la tenía era un buen momento para molestarlo un poco.

\- Hagamos un trato Goku -dijo al insistente saiyayin- Te enseñaré la técnica solo una vez, a cambio de que hagas todo lo que te pida sin preguntar y sin quejarte por las siguientes horas.

\- No me parece justo, tú tendrás muchas horas y yo solo una vez -protesto él después de meditarlo un poco.

\- Ese es el trato, lo tomas o lo dejas.

\- Acepto -exclamó el saiyayin antes de que su amiga se arrepintiera.

Al ver el ceño de Vegeta más fruncido que de costumbre cuando Goku tomó su mano entre las suyas para sellar el pacto, Bulma se dijo a sí misma que el momento de vengarse de cierto príncipe, por fin, había llegado.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Notas de la autora:**

 **Sobre el capítulo 5:** Creo que se puede pensar que a Bulma no le atrae Goku por cómo se comporta con él, pero por el momento en que esta historia se desarrolla, que son los famosos tres años antes de la llegada de los androides, Bulma solo tiene ojos y hormonas para Vegeta aunque todavía no hay una relación entre ellos. Además, siendo honesta en el fondo, ella también disfrutó las lecciones y los deslices de su amigo, solo que no se atrevió a admitirlo porque al estar Goku casado y siendo tan "inocente" como es, ella sería la pervertida y la que se estaría aprovechando de la situación. Eso, sin contar que hasta el capítulo anterior, ella creía que Chichi lo había enviado por las lecciones, así que eso también le hizo estar consciente de los límites que no debía atravesar para no terminar asesinada por la furiosa morena.

Además algo que quiero precisar es que en esta historia en especial quise hacer el personaje de Bulma un tanto diferente a lo que se acostumbra leer por estos lares, es decir, por lo general la imagen que proyectan los escritores sobre ella, (y me incluyo) es que es una mujer con una sexualidad a flor de piel que cede fácilmente ante un hombre atractivo. Si bien tenemos razones para creerlo por su comportamiento coqueto y desinhibido tan frecuente en la serie, creo que después de analizar varios fanfictions, se ha sobreexplotado (nuevamente me incluyo) estas cualidades que mencioné y se ha puesto a Bulma como una mujer demasiado fácil, que se lanza sin pensarlo sobre el primer hombre que la prende. Con ello en mente, fue que decidí que en esta ocasión no iba explotar tanto esa faceta de ella, y la haría menos propensa a caer en la tentación tan fácilmente.

 **Capítulo actual:** En este fic he disfrutado como no tienen una idea, jugar con las situaciones y sobretodo con el lenguaje, para darle manga ancha a Goku para crear sus enredos mentales, también he usado a mi favor su capacidad para entender lo que quiere y luego razonarlo de su forma tan peculiar. Como recompensa le he otorgado la habilidad para esquivar las situaciones más peligrosas sin siquiera darse cuenta y salirse con la suya. Pero bueno, ya por fin Bulma descubrió su enredo, y a pesar de su enojo contra el saiyayin y su temor inicial por Chichi, su deseo de venganza por Vegeta es mayor, así que hay trato, Goku tiene todavía una oportunidad de aprender aquella técnica que tanto quiere, por lo que las cosas van a seguir intensas.

Por cierto ya está llegando la recta final de esta historia, ya estructure lo que falta y en dos actualizaciones más se termina esto. Espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo y nos leemos hasta el siguiente...


	7. Venganza

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Dragon Ball pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, solo los he tomado prestados un rato para hacer este fanfiction.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Lo primero que Bulma ordenó al saiyayin fue que le pidiera a su madre el traje de baño que compró para Vegeta y que este siempre se negó a usar. Cuando lo consiguiera tenía que ponérselo y volver a la piscina con ella. Después de un rato Goku regreso, vistiendo solamente un pantalón de natación corto color gris que para sorpresa de la mujer le quedaba muy bien.

\- Junta estas dos sillas -dijo la mujer, y después de acostarse en una de ellas le indicó que se sentara a su lado.

\- ¿Qué debo hacer ahora? -preguntó el guerrero sintiéndose cómodo con la cercanía de su amiga.

\- Por el momento solo elevar tu ki, o como se llame, un poco.

Tal y como había previsto, tras la indicación a su amigo Vegeta no tardó en asomarse discretamente a la piscina. Una sonrisa cruzó por el rostro de Bulma, ahora si le daría su merecido al engreído príncipe.

\- Siéntate en la orilla, voy a ponerte bloqueador en la espalda -dijo la peliazul lista para comenzar con su tortura.

Él hizo lo que le pedía mientras ella se ponía de rodillas tras de él. Goku cerró los ojos al sentir las manos de la mujer recorriendo lentamente su piel desnuda. Observando de reojo la cámara de gravedad, Bulma percibió la mirada furiosa de Vegeta cuando ella rodeó los hombros de Goku y pegó ligeramente sus pechos en su espalda, al tiempo que le ponía bloqueador a la parte superior del torso del guerrero. Una fuerte explosión se escuchó en el momento en que sus manos descendieron hacia el abdomen de Goku, Bulma sonrió para sus adentros y detuvo su avance.

Goku se desilusionó cuando terminó aquel contacto, pero tenía prohibido quejarse, así que se conformó con volver a acostarse al lado de la peliazul. En la cámara de gravedad, Vegeta siguió luchando con los robots a pesar de la cantidad de humo a su alrededor, había perdido su concentración al ver la forma en que esa descarada mujer tocaba al insecto de Kakarotto. Pasado un rato, el ki de su rival desapareció, fue entonces que el príncipe rompió su promesa de no mirar de nuevo por la ventana, al hacerlo sonrió para sus adentros, al ver a la mujer solamente acompañada por aquella minúscula pieza de ropa.

El príncipe permaneció ahí por unos minutos, ya estaba por quitarse de la ventana, cuando Kakarotto volvió a aparecer, con dos vasos de limonada en las manos. Sin sospechar que Bulma se había percatado de que la observaba, y que pondría de nuevo en marcha su plan de venganza, se quedó ahí mientras ella bebía un poco del líquido que Kakarotto le había llevado.

\- Ponme bloqueador en la espalda -pidió Bulma aprovechando que Vegeta seguía mirándolos- Y que sea de la misma forma en que lo hice antes contigo.

Goku obedeció gustoso, con suaves movimientos comenzó a aplicar la crema en la piel de la peliazul. Su deleite aumentó cuando ella le pidió que le desanudará el sujetador, lo que hizo sin tardanza. Desde la cámara Vegeta observó a su rival tirar del hilo que se encontraba en la espalda de la mujer, para después recorrer esa zona con sus dedos, por la mirada del insecto pudo deducir que lo estaba disfrutando.

Desde la posición estratégica en la que se colocó a propósito, Bulma podía ver sin ningún obstáculo el efecto de su venganza, sonrió complacida al advertir que la furia de Vegeta estaba llegando a su punto más alto, una explosión más fuerte que la anterior resonó dentro de la cámara cuando el descocado de Goku realizó un acercamiento demasiado intenso, al ponerle bloqueador sobre el área de los pechos.

\- Es suficiente, gracias -dijo ella un tanto molesta por lo mañoso que se había vuelto su amigo.

El guerrero hizo una expresión de ligero disgusto mientras veía a la peliazul volver a atarse el sujetador sin su ayuda, para luego recostarse en la silla de playa. Permanecieron así un rato, uno al lado del otro sin hablarse, ni tocarse, lo que estaba aburriendo a Goku. Él no tenía idea que después del último estruendo que escucharon, Bulma había decidido disminuir el nivel de su venganza, para evitar que Vegeta terminara matándose en un arranque de furia.

Después de que la peliazul consideró que había pasado un tiempo razonable para apaciguar al príncipe, decidió seguir con su venganza, pero esta vez lo haría de forma más casual, necesitaba crear situaciones que pudieran molestar a Vegeta pero que fueran menos obvias y peligrosas para él que las anteriores. Con ello en mente se levantó y le pidió a Goku que jugaran en la piscina.

Cuando el orgullo de Vegeta le permitió mirar de nuevo por la ventana, descubrió a la mujer nadando en la piscina con Kakarotto, "Al menos ya no están toqueteándose de forma descarada", pensó regresando a su entrenamiento. La segunda vez que se detuvo a observar, los vio jugando con una pelota, "Que forma tan inútil de perder el tiempo, cuando debería estar entrenando de verdad", le dijo mentalmente a su rival, antes de seguir atacando robots. Para la séptima vez que su mirada se posó en los ocupantes de la piscina, el príncipe advirtió que el insecto estaba otra vez demasiado cerca de la peliazul, y que parecía aprovechar cada vez que podía para rozar partes de su cuerpo, que él solo había llegado a tocar en su mente, cuando la mujer se colaba en uno que otro de sus sueños.

\- Otra vez se ha molestado -dijo la científica pensando en voz alta.

\- ¿Quién? -preguntó su amigo sin comprenderla.

\- No me hagas caso -exclamó ella empezando a pensar su siguiente movimiento- Vamos, lánzame la pelota otra vez.

Los amigos siguieron jugando, Bulma se percató entonces de que cada vez que ellos se acercaban, Vegeta no se despegaba de la ventana hasta que volvían a separarse. Después de un rato, la mujer observó que las luces de la cámara de gravedad se apagaban, lo que solo significaba una cosa: el príncipe no tardaría en salir a comer. Pensando en que ya no había riesgo de más explosiones y curiosa de saber que haría Vegeta ahora si presenciaba un contacto más intenso, entre ellos, se volvió hacia Goku.

\- Ya me cansé de nadar, ¿podrías traerme las toallas que deje en la cama por favor?.

De inmediato, el saiyayin salió volando de la piscina en dirección a la habitación de Bulma, al llegar al balcón descendió, camino hasta los amplios ventanales y los abrió, sobre la cama tal y como ella le había indicado estaban las telas que quería. Cuando regresó, la mujer se apresuró a salir del agua.

\- Gracias Goku.

Respondió ella haciéndose de una de las toallas, después miró de reojo la cámara de gravedad, estaba segura que Vegeta no tardaría en salir, así que sin perder tiempo se acercó al saiyayin hasta quedar frente a él, y le pidió que la ayudara a secarse, a lo que este accedió gustoso.

\- Tampoco hay que esmerarse tanto.

Protestó ella al sentir que el guerrero prestaba especial atención a ciertas zonas. Al ver que este no le hacía mucho caso, y seguía esforzándose de más, jaló la toalla para quitársela. Pensando que estaba jugando, Goku opuso resistencia sin medir su fuerza, lo que ocasionó que Bulma perdiera el equilibrio y él tuviera que sostenerla de cierta zona para que no cayera.

\- ¡Mujer! -rugió una voz a sus espaldas.

El príncipe había detenido su entrenamiento para tomar sus alimentos, cuando se encontró con una escena que era más de lo que podía soportar. La peliazul estaba envuelta en los brazos de Kakarotto, y eso le encendía la sangre aunque no lo pudiera reconocer, pero lo que lo había hecho soltar semejante grito, fue darse cuenta que los pulgares de su rival estaban sobre la cintura de Bulma, y el resto de sus dedos en su redondo trasero.

\- ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó la mujer con falsa inocencia, mientras se separaba de Goku.

\- Hola Vegeta -saludó aquel agitando una mano.

\- La cámara de gravedad no funciona adecuadamente -mintió aquel para justificar su exabrupto, mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina a Kakarotto.

\- La revisaré en un rato, ahora estoy ocupada -exclamó ella, encantada de comprobar que estaba celoso.

\- Hazlo ahora, no puedo continuar con mi entrenamiento si sigue fallando -exigió el príncipe.

\- Esta bien -aceptó ella fingiendo resignación- ¿Me ayudas Goku? -pidió para provocar más a Vegeta.

\- Ni se te ocurra Kakarotto -amenazó aquel, sin imaginarse que estaba haciendo exactamente lo que Bulma esperaba- No quiero que este torpe toque nada, puede dañarla más -añadió de inmediato para evitar que la mujer y su rival estuvieran encerrados en la cámara a solas.

\- ¿Por qué no vas a comer algo mientras reviso la falla Goku?.

\- Puedo esperarte aquí -ofreció él un tanto confundido.

\- Vamos, ve a comer -exclamó comprendiendo que él esperaba una orden directa.

Los ojos del saiyayin se iluminaron y no tardó en dirigirse a la cocina. El príncipe miró a la mujer adentrarse en la cámara y decidió seguirla.

\- Te dije que fueras... ah eres tú Vegeta -exclamó tratando de sonar decepcionada.

Evitando mirar al recién llegado, Bulma se dirigió hacia el panel de control de la cámara, y se agachó para abrir el compartimiento en que guardaba sus herramientas. Mientras intentaba hacerlo, se dio cuenta que alrededor había bastantes magulladuras, y se cuestionó si no estaría imaginando todo, y en realidad Vegeta no estaba celoso y la cámara de gravedad si estaba dañada.

El príncipe dejó a la mujer batallar un poco con la maldita puerta que se negaba a ceder, quería apreciar la vista que tenía frente a él lo más que le fuera posible. Recorrió el cuerpo de la peliazul y disfrutó la minúscula vibración que se extendía por sus formas cada vez que ella hacía fuerza para abrir el compartimento. Desafortunadamente el espectáculo no duró mucho, Bulma se volvió a mirarlo, él lanzó un hmmp y destrabó sin esfuerzo la puerta.

"Que amable", murmuró la mujer mordazmente. De pronto, un pensamiento cruzó por su cerebro, él no solía estar ahí y mucho menos ayudarle cuando hacía las reparaciones, por un segundo deseo preguntarle la razón de su presencia, pero intuyó que de hacerlo no respondería y seguro se iría. Tras sacar sus herramientas se puso de pie y se dirigió al panel de control principal, deslizó la lámina de metal hacia un costado y comenzó a revisar la maquinaria, pocos minutos después concluyó que todos los circuitos estaban en perfecto estado. Al darse cuenta de eso comprendió que no se equivocó, su premisa inicial era cierta, Vegeta estaba celoso y solo había usado una mentira para alejarla de Goku.

\- No encontré ninguna falla. Si no te conociera pensaría que inventaste todo porque querías estar a solas conmigo -exclamó con su coquetería habitual.

\- Hmmp, tienes mucha imaginación mujer -respondió él con indiferencia- Lo único que quiero de ti es que hagas funcionar bien esta chatarra.

El desdén con que Vegeta dijo la última frase, acabo con su entusiasmo y aumentó el deseo de la mujer por seguirlo torturando. Ya empezaba a cansarse de ese juego entre ellos, momentos antes él la miraba de tal forma que parecía desearla y al otro la trataba con la misma frialdad de siempre, "Quizá si lo presionó suficiente, por fin se decida y haga algo, ya no soporto esta incertidumbre", pensó intentando mostrarse lo más serena posible.

\- Como no hay nada que arreglar, te dejo para que entrenes, estaré en la casa con Goku -expresó la mujer mientras se dirigía a la salida.

La mención de su rival, provocó en Vegeta el efecto esperado. Bulma miró al saiyayin burlonamente cuando se dio cuenta que caminaba tras ella.

\- ¿Qué me miras? -preguntó hostilmente su huésped- Primero comeré algo.

Bulma se alzó de hombros como si dijera no me importa lo que hagas, pero en realidad estaba tan molesta que ya no le importaba si Vegeta la seguía solo porque tenía hambre o si en el fondo quería también hacerla de chaperón. Lo único en lo que pensaba, es en lo que iba a hacer para vengarse de ese engreído. Cuando entró a la cocina Goku ya tenía varios platos vacíos frente a él, Vegeta lo miró con desagrado y ocupo su lugar de costumbre en la mesa, que resultó ser el que estaba justo frente a su rival. Con toda la intención del mundo, la mujer se sentó junto a su amigo, quién le sonrío brevemente antes de seguir devorando la comida.

Los robots llegaron para dejar numerosas bandejas de alimentos, Bulma vio como los dos saiyayins se apoderaban de la mayor cantidad de platos que les era posible poniéndolos frente a ellos. Después de un rato y tras darse cuenta que la velocidad con que se vaciaban los platos disminuía, la peliazul programo a los robots para que trajeran cantidades más pequeñas. Ella no tenía hambre, pero aún así apartó una bandeja con pastelillos de crema, había hecho una valoración rápida de la cantidad de comida que cada uno tenía, y sabía que en algún punto ambos notarían la desigualdad y empezarían a pelear por los alimentos, así que quería estar preparada para cuando sucediera.

\- Eso no es justo -protestó Goku al ver al príncipe apoderarse de los últimos platos que el robot traía.

\- No es mi culpa que seas tan lento -respondió Vegeta sin inmutarse.

\- Dame al menos uno -pidió el menor de los guerreros.

\- Ni lo sueñes.

Estaban tan ocupados en seguir su discusión, que ninguno de los saiyayins advirtió cuando la peliazul dejo caer "accidentalmente" la bandeja que tenía reservada, sobre ella misma, así como tampoco vieron la mirada de maldad que brilló en los ojos celestes de la mujer al hacerlo. Acto seguido la mujer se levantó de su asiento y lanzó una exclamación de aparente molestia que logró llamar la atención de los guerreros. Ambos se volvieron a mirarla, y sus quijadas descendieron varios centímetros, Bulma tenía restos de crema esparcidos por toda su sensual figura.

Mientras ella seguía quejándose, el príncipe se relamió discretamente los labios, se imaginó quitando cada gota de la crema solo usando su lengua, y hubiera mantenido ese pensamiento de no ser porque en ese momento su rival se puso de pie sin dejar de mirar a la mujer boquiabierto, como si estuviera a punto de lanzarse sobre ella y comérsela. Al ver la mirada asesina que Vegeta le dirigía a su amigo, la peliazul decidió continuar con su malvado plan.

\- Estoy hecha un desastre, por favor ayúdame a limpiarme Goku.

Pidió ella ante la expresión atónita del príncipe. Quién sintió acrecentar el odio que ya sentía por su rival, cuando este empezó a pasar la servilleta de tela por los muslos de la peliazul. "Mujer detenlo ya" tuvo ganas de exclamar, ante aquella escena.

\- Me haces cosquillas -exclamó la peliazul esbozando una sonrisa mientras Goku limpiaba su vientre.

"No te atrevas insecto, no te atrevas", pensó Vegeta al ver que la servilleta de Kakarotto se dirigía esta vez al área de los pechos. Pero aquel no parecía tener intenciones de detenerse, es más su semblante inocente de siempre estaba cambiado, miraba a la mujer con deseo. Al darse cuenta de esto Vegeta tuvo que hacer acopio de toda la voluntad que poseía para no golpear a Kakarotto, el que otro hombre que no fuera él, tocara a la mujer de esa forma estaba despertando sus instintos asesinos.

\- No hace falta que sigas limpiando Goku. Mejor iré a darme un baño -soltó Bulma de pronto, al ver en la frente de Vegeta, una vena a punto de explotar.

Tras decir esto la mujer abandonó la cocina rápidamente. "Te lo tenías bien merecido principito engreído", pensó, aunque en el fondo no podía negar lo irresistible que lo encontraba cuando estaba en modo celoso. Al desaparecer la peliazul, la tensión en el ambiente disminuyó, y Vegeta empezó a devorar la comida que tenía enfrente. Un robot trajo mas platos que fueron acaparados nuevamente por el príncipe.

Su rival no protestó como esperaba por la acción, su mirada estaba perdida, parecía como si estuviera pensando que hacer. Vegeta se rió para sus adentros, Kakarotto pensando era una de las cosas que encontraba más cómicas en la vida. Ajeno a las burlas a su persona, Goku comenzó a sentirse ansioso por finalizar el trato con la peliazul, el constante contacto entre ellos y la cantidad de piel que la mujer había tenido todo ese tiempo al descubierto, así como el recuerdo de sus manos recorriendo su piel momentos antes, estaban haciendo estragos en él. Empezando a sentirse abrumado por el calor que experimentaba su cuerpo, el guerrero más joven tomó una decisión.

\- ¿Adonde crees que vas Kakarotto? -preguntó el príncipe agresivamente, al ver que su rival se disponía a seguir a la mujer.

\- A la habitación de Bulma -respondió aquel con toda naturalidad.

\- ¡Que dices insecto!. -rugió Vegeta muerto de celos- ¡No puedes hacer eso!.

\- ¿Por qué no Vegeta?.

"Porque te mataré si lo haces" pensó el príncipe, pero no podía decirle eso. No iba a evidenciar que los celos lo estaban torturando y que la sola idea de que estuvieran solos y pudiera pasar algo más de lo que ya había visto, le resultaba insoportable.

\- Dijo que se daría un baño, no te necesita -explicó tratando de mantener la calma- ¿O es que acaso pretendes unirtele? -añadió riendo mientras esperaba una negativa, pero en vez de eso su rival se sonrojo.

\- No, yo solo quería...

Vegeta apretó los puños al ver a su rival sin saber como terminar la frase, "Vamos di lo que quieres Kakarotto, y si es lo que creo, te mataré aquí mismo", pensó el príncipe. Así como le ocurría siempre, Goku tuvo una tardía revelación y se dio cuenta que la actitud de Vegeta se asemejaba a la de esos personajes celosos de las novelas que a Chichi le gustaba mirar. Y comprendió que su ex-enemigo se sentía atraído por Bulma. "Vaya que tonto, ya me había olvidado de lo que me dijo Trunks" pensó Goku recordando de pronto al joven de cabello lila y su revelación sobre sus padres.

\- Eh... Yo... solo quería despedirme, si eso.

Respondió nervioso, pero fue suficiente para que los puños de Vegeta se relajaran. No podía arriesgarse a decirle, que en verdad su intención era concluir el trato hecho con la peliazul, porque de hacerlo podía distanciarlos y con ello poner en riesgo la existencia del muchacho del futuro.

\- Pero creo que mejor me iré a casa de una vez -dijo Goku dirigiéndose hacia la salida- Adiós Vegeta.

\- Lárgate ya sabandija.

Exclamó el príncipe mientras su enemigo abandonaba la cocina. Cuando estuvo a solas pensó en la mujer, y en su actitud hacia Kakarotto, seguramente tras estar sola por algún tiempo se sentía necesitada de compañía masculina, y por eso le había permitido acercársele tanto. "Si le concediera por fin el honor de compartir mi cama, jamás volvería a dejar que ningún insecto la tocara" concluyó, incapaz de aceptar ni siquiera ante él mismo, que solo había encontrado la excusa perfecta para dar el paso que tanto deseaba.

Ajena a los dilemas saiyayins que se desarrollaban en la cocina, Bulma salió de la ducha y comenzó a secarse el cabello, después camino hacia el clóset y saco dos diminutas prendas interiores. Estaba por ponerse el sujetador cuando escuchó a sus espaldas que las puertas de su balcón se abrían intempestivamente. Una sonrisa de satisfacción y de triunfo se dibujó en su cara, al tiempo que se volvía a mirar al recién llegado.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Notas de la autora:**

Bulma es una mente maestra de la maldad, deberían tener cuidado con ella, en cuanto a Vegeta se tiene bien merecido todo ese tormento por ponerse en plan difícil y darse a desear tanto jajaja, pero al menos ya se dio cuenta que tiene que ponerse listo porque sino le comen el mandado. Por lo que se refiere a Goku, pues tampoco es que la haya pasado tan mal, tuvo varios momentos entretenidos, ah y claro por fin se le prendió el foco, ya que por andar queriendo aprender técnicas, se ha vuelto más despistado que de costumbre y se le olvidó el muchachín del futuro. Pero ya recordó su existencia.

En fin, ya no digo más, porque luego me da por spoilear xD, espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo y nos leemos en el final...


	8. Última lección

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Dragon Ball pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, solo los he tomado prestados un rato para hacer este fanfiction.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

La sonrisa de su rostro se desvaneció al ver que era Goku quien entró a su habitación, de inmediato se cubrió y le dio la espalda, tras colocarse el sujetador, se dirigió a su amigo para regañarlo.

\- Debiste esperarme en la cocina.

\- Lo siento, no sabía que te estabas vistiendo.

\- Te habrías enterado, si en lugar de entrar por el balcón, hubieras tocado la puerta -le reclamó- Pero esta bien, terminaré de vestirme y bajo en un momento.

\- Es que Bulma...

\- ¿Qué sucede?.

\- Es que... en realidad vine por...

\- Si ya me imagino a que viniste -lo interrumpió ella creyendo saber que pasaba por la mente del guerrero, por la forma en que la estaba mirando. Tras un suspiró añadió- Esta bien Goku, acordamos una cosa y tú ya hiciste tu parte, ahora es mi turno de cumplir con lo que me corresponde del trato .

Por una fracción de segundo, al guerrero le pasó por la mente la idea de sacar a la mujer de su error, pero esta desapareció con la misma rapidez que había aparecido. Al escuchar aquellas palabras tan esperadas, al saiyayin se le borró de la mente, los celos de Vegeta, el futuro de Trunks, y hasta que la verdadera razón por la que había regresado a buscar a la peliazul, era recuperar su ropa, pues segundos después de abandonar la cocina, reparó en que aún estaba usando el bañador gris y no podía llegar vestido así a su casa.

\- ¿Hablas en serio Bulma? -ella asintió no muy convencida- ¡Entonces hagámoslo!.

La peliazul se sorprendió, al hacer el trato pensó que Goku cambiaría de parecer llegado el momento de la verdad. Pero por lo visto estaba más emocionado que antes, y bueno, quizá ella tenía la culpa de eso por su comportamiento sugerente de las últimas horas. Ya no podía dar marcha atrás, tenía que cumplir con lo prometido.

\- Goku, antes de cualquier cosa, necesito que me prometas que nadie va a enterarse del trato que hicimos, ni de que practicaste esta técnica conmigo -pidió ella algo apenada.

\- Lo prometo -respondió el guerrero solemnemente.

\- Bien. Entonces esta será la lección final...

El saiyayin estaba tan ansioso que no la dejo continuar. Bulma sintió los labios de Goku apoderarse de los suyos, y se sorprendió por la maestría con que la besaba. Tras varios minutos de una intensa batalla, la mujer decidió dejarlo ganar esta vez. El guerrero apenas si advirtió su victoria, solo deseaba aumentar la intensidad de sus sensaciones. Recordando que después de los besos seguían las caricias Goku comenzó a acariciar las orejas de la mujer y después su cuello. Sus dedos comenzaron a descender cuando ella se separó.

\- Espera Goku -exclamó ella- Antes de continuar quiero decirte que esta técnica es más compleja de lo que crees. A medida que vayamos avanzando no podré detenerme a explicarte algunas cosas, ni creo que tú tengas el menor interés en escucharme en esos momentos.

\- Pondré atención -aseguró él.

\- No creo que puedas -explicó la mujer- El poder de esta técnica aumenta mientras la vas practicando, te absorbe por completo y no te deja pensar, solo sentir...

Goku recordó la experiencia de ayer, y concluyó que Bulma tenía razón, hubo momentos donde solo se dejó llevar, y todo a su alrededor parecía no existir.

\- Olvídate del orden en que practicamos, para aprenderla bien no necesitas seguirlo, la maravilla de este método, reside en que puedes alternar todo lo que aprendiste, combinarlo, o incluso mejorarlo... el verdadero secreto para llegar a dominarla, está en ser creativo.

Concluyó la mujer acercándose sensualmente a él. Con lentitud beso al guerrero mientras acariciaba su torso desnudo, después de unos momentos abandonó su boca para comenzar un recorrido por su cuello y luego volver a sus labios. Goku entendió el mensaje y todas las piezas de la explicación anterior se acomodaron en su cerebro. Sin romper el beso, colocó sus manos en la espalda de Bulma y fue descendiendo por medio de caricias hasta llegar a su cintura, poco después dejo que sus manos bajaran aún más hasta llegar a su trasero.

Bulma gimió suavemente, cuando las manos del guerrero recorrieron sus glúteos, y una vez más cuando este al abandonarlos se dirigió a sus pechos y comenzó a acariciarlos por encima del sujetador. Al sentir que los pezones de la peliazul empezaban a endurecerse, el deseo de Goku por aumentar el contacto piel a piel lo llevo a tratar de quitar la pieza de ropa que los cubría, sin embargo su inexperiencia no le permitió conseguir su objetivo, por lo que sin separar sus manos de los pechos de la peliazul, sostuvo la tela y la rasgo.

Ella protestó cuando la pieza de ropa rota cayó al suelo, pero su reclamo no duró demasiado. La boca del saiyayin se apoderó nuevamente de sus labios mientras sus manos seguían acariciando sus pechos. Para Goku, el aroma que empezó a despedir la piel de Bulma resultó embriagante, por lo que quiso probarla. Dejo de besar a la mujer para comenzar a pasar su lengua por su cuello y después lentamente comenzó a descender hasta llegar a sus pechos. Bulma inclinó la espalda hacia atrás al sentir un espasmo de placer recorriéndola cuando él posó sus labios en sus erectos botones y comenzó a moverlos con la misma habilidad con la que antes la besaba.

Deseando elevar la intensidad de sus sensaciones Goku estrechó el cuerpo de Bulma contra el suyo. Ella pudo sentir entonces la dureza de su virilidad rozando su muslo. La mujer se sorprendió, él se había excitado demasiado rápido, lo cual la llevó a pensar una cosa: hacer trampa. Con la idea de terminar pronto el encuentro y así no tener que llegar a acostarse con él, la mujer deslizó una de sus manos por el interior del bañador del guerrero, y comenzó a moverla de tal forma, que un gruñido de placer no tardó en escapar de la boca del saiyayin, pero antes de que pudiera terminar la tarea que tenía en mente, él la tomó por la cintura y la llevó hasta la cama, donde la recostó. Las manos del guerrero sujetaron la ropa interior de la peliazul y tiraron hacia abajo, provocando que ella lo detuviera.

\- Aún no estoy lista -musitó suavemente mientras Goku la miraba confundido.

\- ¿Qué debo hacer para que lo estés? -preguntó ansioso.

\- Solo continua con lo que hacías antes -dijo la mujer para ganar tiempo.

El guerrero colocó nuevamente su boca sobre los pezones de la peliazul, quién de inmediato volvió a introducir su mano dentro del bañador para continuar los movimientos rítmicos de antes sobre la virilidad de Goku. Esta vez la mujer fue más hábil y enérgica y tras unos minutos consiguió que él acabara en su mano. Con la respiración aún agitada por el orgasmo que había experimentado Goku detuvo sus atenciones en los pechos de Bulma y se recostó en la cama junto a ella. "Seguro se quedara dormido", pensó la peliazul al verlo cerrar los ojos.

\- Esta parte de la técnica es demasiado increíble -exclamó el saiyayin de pronto- No me imagino como será cuando lleguemos al final.

Bulma suspiró, su intento por engañarlo había fracasado, ahora comprendía que el guerrero no se daría por satisfecho hasta que pasara todo de todo. Y si seguía tratando de hacer trampa, solo alargaría más el desenlace. Así que no le quedo más remedio que cumplir lo prometido esperando que eso sirviera para que él se olvidara de la dichosa técnica de una buena vez, porque si bien a Goku, lo encontró atractivo desde que se encontraron en el torneo hace años, ahora no se olvidaba de que él estaba casado ni tampoco de que ella se encontraba completamente atraída por otro saiyayin. "Solo será una vez", se dijo decidida a dejar la culpa a un lado y dejar de racionalizarlo tanto, como si adivinara sus pensamientos él se acercó y comenzó a besar su cuello.

"Disfruta todo lo que puedas Goku", le dijo mentalmente al saiyayin que había vuelto a entretenerse con sus pechos. Pronto la succión se hizo tan intensa que ella tuvo que tomar su rostro en sus manos para separarlo. Él creyó entender que había sido suficiente por lo que se decidió a hacer una petición.

\- ¿Podemos intentar lo del botón mágico ahora?...

Ella accedió. Emocionado Goku se deshizo de la ropa interior de Bulma y de forma un poco brusca separó sus piernas. Recordando el esquema que había visto, el guerrero no tardó en localizar lo que estaba buscando y de inmediato puso un dedo sobre él.

\- Tócalo delicadamente -pidió la mujer al ver un entusiasmo desbordado brillando en sus ojos.

Él asintió y deslizo su índice por todo el contorno del pequeño botón lo más suave que le fue posible, al advertir que Bulma no lo detenía continuo con su tarea acompañándose cada vez de más de sus dedos. El interior de la peliazul comenzó a humedecerse cuando Goku decidió alternar sobre su sensible zona las caricias y los besos. "Es mi turno", pensó la mujer tras unos minutos. Decidida a retomar su rol de instructora, apartó al hombre y le pidió que se recostara sobre la cama. Después que la obedeció la peliazul se colocó de forma que su interior quedó a la altura del rostro de Goku, ella separó sus piernas y la cara del guerrero quedó debajo de ellas.

Goku comprendió lo que ella quería y comenzó a besarla, primero entre los muslos y luego ascendió hasta que se encontró con el pequeño botón. "Recórrelo con tu lengua", ordenó ella, el guerrero realizó lo que le pedía, descubriendo que a medida que los movimientos de su lengua aumentaban el botón se endurecía. Bulma comenzó a gemir a medida que él intentaba nuevos recorridos y direcciones sobre su clítoris, llegó el momento en que la mujer abandonada al placer que recibía, apoyó los brazos en el colchón y comenzó a mover su cadera de arriba a abajo lentamente. La esencia de la mujer que Goku degustaba, se intensificó, la cantidad empezó a ser mayor y él trató de beberla toda, por lo que en un impulso sujeto la cadera de la peliazul con ambas manos y movió su lengua más aprisa. El guerrero se detuvo cuando escuchó una exclamación de placer salir de los labios de su amiga.

Una urgencia cada vez mayor se apoderó del saiyayin entonces. Mientras disfrutaba de la esencia de la mujer, su cuerpo se había recuperado y ahora no había otra cosa que deseara más que estar dentro de ella. Absorta en el placer que sentía, la peliazul no advirtió cuando el guerrero se apartó y se quitó el bañador, tampoco cuando se colocó a su espalda y aprovechando la posición en la que se encontraba puso sus manos sobre su cadera y comenzó a adentrarse en su cuerpo. Goku gruñió de forma sensual mientras su hombría se deslizaba dentro de Bulma. Pronto el guerrero comenzó a embestirla de forma brusca pero placentera para ambos. La peliazul deseaba alcanzar otro orgasmo pronto por lo que tomó la mano derecha de Goku que se afianzaba en su cadera para dirigirla a su botón de placer.

Él manejo con destreza sus dedos al acariciar el botón que de pronto parecía haber aumentado de tamaño. Los gemidos de Bulma comenzaron a sonar como una deliciosa melodía en sus oídos, que no quería dejar de escuchar. A medida que el clímax de la mujer se acercaba, y la presión sobre su hombría aumentaba, los movimientos de los dedos de Goku se volvieron más rápidos. Cuando la peliazul alcanzó su segundo orgasmo, él se retiró de su cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué sucede? -pregunto ella agitada aún por el placer que la recorría.

\- No quiero que termine todavía.

\- Goku...

\- No quiero -insistió él.

\- Esta bien, hay una forma de alargarlo un poco más -él escuchó atento- Debes concentrarte en tu respiración y hacer más lentos tus movimientos...

Los ojos celestes de Bulma se fijaron en el guerrero mientras él la recostaba nuevamente en la cama y se colocaba sobre ella. Las manos del guerrero viajaron por sus muslos, envolviéndolos en suaves caricias, para después separarlos. Sin apartar sus ojos azabaches de los de la mujer, Goku se acomodo entre sus piernas y se introdujo en ella despacio, y mientras empujaba su pelvis contra su interior comenzó a besarla. El guerrero se maravilló al experimentar la complejidad de la técnica, las instrucciones de su maestra sirvieron para controlar sus impulsos y permitirle disfrutar al mismo tiempo. Se mantuvieron en un suave vaivén por un buen rato, deleitándose con el ligero roce de sus cuerpos unidos. De pronto Bulma, escuchó que la respiración del saiyayin comenzaba a hacerse más rápida. Así que acarició su fuerte espalda, y luego descendió hasta sus glúteos apretándolos al tiempo que rodeaba la cadera del guerrero con sus piernas.

Él disfruto cada acción de la peliazul, no se había equivocado cuando la eligió como oponente, ella sabía exactamente que hacer para llevar sus sensaciones a otro nivel y volverlo loco. Estaba llegando al punto culminante, pero no quería que el placer terminara, así que haciendo un esfuerzo por contenerse se apartó de la mujer. Bulma contempló comprensiva al guerrero sentado a la orilla de la cama, se levantó y se acercó a él.

\- Es momento de terminar lo que empezamos Goku -le dijo besando dulcemente su mejilla.

Él se volvió a mirarla, sabía que tenía razón, pero también que después de hacerlo, nunca más volvería a tenerla. Y esa sensación de pérdida era bastante amarga.

\- Ven -lo llamó ella- Olvídate de todo y déjate llevar.

Como él siguió sin moverse, la peliazul se acercó y comenzó a besarlo. El no correspondió al inicio, quería ser fuerte y no ceder, quizá si no llegaban al final de la técnica, Bulma podría acceder a iniciar todo de nuevo y así tendría otra oportunidad para estar con ella y experimentar una y otra vez el mismo deleite. Pero la necesidad de volver a sentir su piel sobre la suya resulto más poderoso que su deseo de contenerse, y en un arrebato se apoderó de sus labios. Ella le devolvió el beso con la misma urgencia y cuando las manos del guerrero volvieron a recorrer sus pechos, le murmuró al oído "Has aprendido bien, es el momento de ver si el estudiante puede superar a la maestra".

Él aceptó el desafío, y trató de colocarse sobre la mujer sin conseguirlo. La peliazul le sonrió retadora, por respuesta el guerrero la tomó por la cintura y la sentó en sus piernas, tomándola del trasero la empujó hacia su vientre, para que sintiera su masculinidad lista para ella. Bulma lo besó. Mientras su lengua acariciaba la del saiyayin, bajo su mano sensualmente por el torso de Goku hasta su hombría y la envolvió en su palma. Adivinando sus intenciones, él la retiro antes de que ella pudiera realizar algún movimiento, quería terminar dentro de ella y solo dentro de ella.

Goku la alzó tomándola por la cadera y después de acomodar su virilidad en la entrada de Bulma, la fue jalando suavemente hacia abajo. Los dos cerraron los ojos al sentir sus cuerpos fundiéndose el uno el otro. El guerrero miró a la peliazul morder su labio inferior tratando de contener un gemido cuando él comenzó a guiar su cadera en una serie de movimientos tan rápidos como placenteros. Su boca buscó los pechos de la mujer y al comenzar a succionarlos ella ya no pudo soportarlo y gimió con fuerza, provocando que él sonriera victorioso. Pero la sensación de triunfo no duró demasiado. Bulma se inclinó hacia atrás para impedirle que siguiera estimulándola con su boca y lengua, y aprovechando la confusión del guerrero apartó sus manos de su cadera y las coloco en sus pechos, después rodeo el cuello del saiyayin con sus brazos y empezó a marcar con su pelvis el ritmo en que él salía y entraba en ella.

A partir de ese punto, los movimientos comenzaron a volverse cada vez más y más salvajes. Los besos más intensos, las caricias dejaban marcas momentáneas en la piel de los contrincantes. Pero nada de eso importaba, los gemidos de ambos acompañaban el sonido de sus cuerpos chocando entre ellos anunciando que el final estaba cerca. Bulma aceleró los movimientos de su cadera hasta que ninguno de los dos pudo contenerse más. Ella sintió como él llenaba su interior al tiempo que también llegaba al orgasmo. Sin pensar en nada más, Goku se entrego por completo al placer que sentía corriendo por su cuerpo como una descarga eléctrica, mientras disfrutaba la frenética sensación de las contracciones de la mujer sobre su hombría. Él ya no existía fuera de ella, así que se negó a abandonar su cuerpo hasta que el deleite que experimentaba desapareció por completo...

\- Bulma -musitó suavemente mientras miraba a la mujer que aún se encontraba sobre él- Esta es la mejor técnica que he aprendido.

Ella le sonrió, era el mejor cumplido posible viniendo de un guerrero como él. Con dulzura lo beso en los labios y después intento apartarse pero el saiyayin no se lo permitió.

\- También es la primera vez que no me importa ser vencido por un oponente...

\- Y espero que sea la última, y no se te haga costumbre perder.

Exclamó tratando de separarse de él nuevamente, sin conseguirlo. Los ojos azabaches de Goku se clavaron en los suyos, y una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del guerrero.

\- A veces perder no es tan malo... porque siempre existe la posibilidad de buscar una revancha.

La mujer quiso decirle que de todas las ideas que había tenido en esos dos días esa era la mejor de todas, pero no pudo. En este caso no podía considerar tal oportunidad, lo que había pasado no debía repetirse porque por más placentero que fuera era moralmente incorrecto, pero no debía decírselo. A pesar de todo estaba segura que Goku no comprendía las implicaciones de lo que acababan de hacer, y no quería hacerlo cargar con esa culpa, era mejor dejar lo que quedaba de su inocencia intacta. Con ello en mente, consideró que era mejor dirigir la determinación y la esperanza que había visto en sus ojos hacia un bien mayor.

\- Prometo que te daré la revancha, si sobrevivimos a la amenaza de los androides.

\- Entonces, entrenaré más para vencerlos.

Exclamó entusiasmado, pensando en la posibilidad de que en un futuro, ella cumpliera su promesa. Y tras besarla fugazmente a manera de despedida, se apartó y se dirigió a buscar su ropa. Mientras se vestía, el guerrero se dio cuenta que durante ese tiempo había desarrollado un profundo respeto por la poderosa técnica de la mujer. Y que esperaría con ansia el momento de enfrentarla de nuevo cuando acabara con los androides.

\- Nos veremos en dos años -dijo listo para marcharse.

\- Hasta entonces Goku -respondió ella guiñándole un ojo.

El saiyayin se despidió y después salió volando de la habitación de la mujer. Al atravesar el jardín de la Corporación, su vista se fijo en la cámara de gravedad y la realidad comenzó a hacerse presente en su mente. Bulma no lo sabía, pero pronto estaría con Vegeta y tendría a su hijo, formaría una familia y cuando eso pasara no volvería a ser suya nunca más.

Los días fueron pasando, pero no así la desilusión de Goku. La idea de no practicar más la técnica con Bulma lo distraía de su entrenamiento. Harto de su apariencia cabizbaja y de su deficiente desempeño en la pelea que mantenían, Piccolo le soltó un buen coscorrón en la cabeza al saiyayin para hacerlo reaccionar.

\- Concéntrate -le ordenó. El guerrero pareció espabilarse por un rato, pero después volvió a ensimismarse provocando que el namekusein le diera un coscorrón con más fuerza que el primero- ¿Qué te sucede?

\- Hay algo en lo que no dejo de pensar -dijo Goku tras tocar su adolorida cabeza.

\- Habla de una buena vez, no tenemos todo el día.

\- Bulma fue mi oponente en un combate y me venció -explicó después de muchos minutos de buscar las palabras adecuadas para describir la situación.

\- ¿Qué esa mujer te venció?... Debes estar bromeando, ella no tiene ningún poder.

\- Si que lo tiene -respondió Goku ruborizándose al recordar el encuentro.

Piccolo miró a su compañero de entrenamiento, tenía una expresión mas ida que la usual, y sus mejillas estaban rojas. Parecía que tenía fiebre.

\- Quizá deberías tomarte esa medicina que te dio Trunks -sugirió creyendo que los síntomas de su enfermedad empezaban a presentarse.

\- Pero me siento bien -respondió el saiyayin confundido.

\- No creo que lo estés, acabas de decir que Bulma te venció en un combate.

\- Si, si lo hizo, y me prometió la revancha para cuando acabemos con los androides... y eso es lo que me preocupa, que aunque los derrote nada sucederá porque ella estará con Vegeta y no creo que él lo permita.

A pesar de no entender de que rayos hablaba Goku, Piccolo decidió pensar como podía arreglar la situación, pues bien sabía que cuando algo se le metía en la cabezota, resultaba más fácil arrancarle la cabeza que la idea. Decidido a no perder más tiempo de su entrenamiento optó por utilizar el único argumento que se le ocurría.

\- Vegeta mejor que nadie comprende lo importante que es para un guerrero el tener otra oportunidad de derrotar a su rival. Si sabe de la promesa que la mujer te hizo, él mismo la dejará que lo cumpla.

\- ¿En serio piensas eso? -preguntó Goku esperanzado.

\- Estoy seguro. Ahora deja de perder el tiempo y concéntrate de una buena vez.

Y así fue como gracias a las palabras de Piccolo, Goku volvió a su entrenamiento con la misma dedicación de siempre y sin ninguna distracción que lo perturbara. Lo que el guerrero nunca se imaginó, fue que no se enfrentaría a los androides al cabo de dos años, si no a un enemigo más poderoso, un ser que intentaría derrotar sacrificando su vida infructuosamente. Y con ello en un futuro su anhelada revancha no se llevaría a cabo, porque jamás podría solicitarla.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Notas de la autora:**

 **Comentarios finales sobre el capítulo**... Goku pudo realizar su sueño dorado y bien que aprendió la técnica, aunque claro no fue capaz de superar a su maestra y pidió su revancha como todo buen peleador, y lo que me encantó más de este final es que después de tanta espera esa revancha no llegara y se tendrá que quedar con las ganas jajaja ese es su karma por andar de enredoso. Bulma aunque como dije antes no la quise poner como la mujer más fácil, aún así no le quedo de otra más que seguir su rol de maestra y pues en el lemon se divirtió bastante, ni modo que se pusiera a sufrir en esos momentos, claro que al final sigue manteniendo esa madurez y claridad sobre las circunstancias de ambos y aunque no quiere prometerle cosas a Goku que no va a cumplir, decide enfocar su desbordada energía hacia unos fines más humanitarios, o sea salvar la tierra.

Y que más les puedo decir... pues ya, la historia llegó a su fin, así que **muchísimas gracias a todos** en especial a aquellos que se tomaron el tiempo de leerla, y dejar un comentario, es agradable conocer sus opiniones sobre la historia y saber que se han reído tanto como yo al escribirla.

Porque en verdad disfruté mucho armar toda esta historia, nunca pensé que un fic de humor se me diera tan bien, pero con semejante situación y personajes, las ideas llegaron solas.

Por último, para los que solo seguían esta historia, **me despido y les deseo lo mejor** , y a los que permanecen pendientes de "Juego Perverso" pues nos seguiremos leyendo todavía un rato más, así que hasta lueguito...


End file.
